Slaying Dragons
by tki143
Summary: Sara is abducted and Catherine wonders if she will get the chance to tell her how she really feels. Can the team find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

I unfortunatly do not own any of the characters, they belong to CBS. Oh but I can dream about owning them can't I?

"Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows" the brunette stuck her head in the door.

"She's out in the field." I felt as if my heart was stuck in my throat. She was gorgeous, even with that gap in her teeth, it kind of added to the mystique that is and always has been Sara Sidle.

That was 6 years ago and my feelings are even deeper today than they were that day. And guess what? I have yet to say anything to her. Instead I push her away and pick fights with her. I criticize her work instead of praising the always outstanding work that she does. I kick myself every time because I see that it hurts her. Maybe I will try a different approach and see where it leads me.

You know, Catherine Willows sure is easy on the eyes but seriously hard on the ego. She has busted my chops for the past 6 years and every time she has been up in my face yelling for one reason or another all I've wanted to do is throw her up against the wall and kiss that arrogant smirk off her face. Instead I make her angry and push her away. We may not have a very good relationship away from work but we sure work well together when processing a crime scene. We have the highest solve rate as a team and Grissom keeps pairing us up for that very reason. The reason we work so well is because we ignore each other and concentrate on the scene, whereas the boys are constantly competing with each other and their egos get in the way. Maybe I will try something else with her.

This particular crimes scene was worse than most. A whole family murdered. Blood was everywhere. Catherine is the blood spatter expert so I leave her do her analysis. I, on the other hand, am going to collect the necessary evidence to put this animal away for the rest of his natural life. I lifted plenty of fingerprints; I will have to print the family to eliminate their prints from those I collect. I have hair samples, some that to the naked eye do not match any of the family. We will have to compare once again for elimination. It's going to be a long night if we are going to solve this one. Catherine and I came in separate vehicles so I told her I was going to take my samples and head back to the lab.

"Let me walk out with you."

"Come on, you have too much work here, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself."

"Ok, but be careful. Oh and Sara? Good job." She looked up and smiled at Sara.

"Ah, thanks." What the heck was that all about? Sara thought. Catherine being nice to me and smiling.

Catherine finished about an hour later and headed out to her vehicle. When she got outside she saw that Sara's vehicle was still there. As she walked closer to the vehicles she realized that something was definitely wrong. The door to Sara's truck stood wide open and all of her samples were scattered on the ground, but Sara was no where in sight. Catherine immediately called Grissom and he told her to tape off the truck and treat is as a crime scene.

As soon as she hung up the phone, Catherine sat in her car and cried. She cried for Sara, she cried for herself, she cried for what should have been but may now never be, she cried for them. She was still crying when Warrick pulled up. He ran to her and enveloped her in his arms. "Rick, I never told her. I never told her I loved her, now she may never know."

"Hey, she's a fighter and we will get her back. Don't you go giving up on our girl yet. You are still going to have the chance to tell her you love her and maybe this time you will actually do it. You've been putting it off for 6 years, maybe this is your wake up call. It's not too late. Let's process her truck and see what she left us ok?"

"Ok."

The rest of the team showed up and Grissom said that this is the only crime they would work until they found Sara.

They found blood on the ground by the driver's door, they will check to see if it matches Sara's application sample. There was a patch of dark brown hair on the seat of the truck and from the look of the ends it had been forcibly removed, whether it was Sara's or not they would determine back at the lab. There had definitely been a struggle. The scuff marks on the ground told a story of Sara being dragged to another car, but not until after she put up a pretty good fight. Her boot prints on her car looked as if she tried to use it as leverage to push against her attacker. They brought her truck back to lab after pictures had been taken and all that could be done at the scene was done. They would go over it with a fine tooth comb back at the lab.

Nick and Warrick showed how they thought the boot marks got on the car. Nick grabbed Warrick from behind, his arms around his chest, Warrick kicked his feet up and pushed against the wall to demonstrate how he could push Nick back. The dents in the trucks body, put there by Sara's boots, showed the force with which Sara kicked. Catherine mentally prayed that she kept that fighting spirit throughout this ordeal.

Back at the lab they determined that the blood and hair were Sara's. But there was no way to determine where the blood had come from or how serious the wound was. Head wounds tend to bleed more than other wounds so it could be she hit her head in the struggle or they knocked her out to get her into the other vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again my bad luck, I do not own these characters, CBS does.

Why did my head hurt so much? Oh yeah that's where the slime bag hit me. Where am I? That will be the next order of business, figure out where I am and how to get out of here. Right after the room stops spinning. Thank God I don't have a fear of the dark because this room could not get any darker. I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Oops, speaking of my hand in front of my face, I can't do that because they are taped behind my back. OK, now that might be a good reason to panic. I try to move my feet and they too are taped. God I hate duct tape. At least with rope you have a chance of getting it untied but you can't escape duct tape. For the first time she realizes she's lying on a table. Oh things just keep getting better and better. This cannot be good. Think Sara, what can you do? I know, I can sit here and beat myself up for never having told Catherine how I felt. Now I may never get the chance to tell her that I think she is a remarkable woman and that she has a pretty good kid that I would love to have the chance to spend more time with and maybe be a real family. Are those tears? Come on Sidle, you're stronger than that. Yeah, but when was the last time you were knocked out and thrown into a completely dark room? She let the tears fall. Suddenly there was a bright light shining directly into her eyes. She couldn't see anything. Then she heard a door being opened, but because of the light she couldn't even see the door. "Who's there?"

"Well CSI Sidle, how are you feeling?'

"Like someone hit me over the head with a baseball bat."

"How very astute, that's exactly what happened."

"What do you want?"

"Well, CSI Sidle I am going to use you to set someone free from prison that should never have been sent there in the first place."

"You should know that they will never negotiate for any kind of an exchange. It's against policy."

"Oh, I'm not going to negotiate for an exchange. Your lab is going to prove that he did not kill that guy. Then he will be set free and then you will free to go."

"But that could take weeks."

"Oh but my dear CSI Sidle. I am going to give them an incentive to find the evidence much quicker than that. Are you curious?"

"You have my undivided attention."

"You see I have this video system. I am going to a send a laptop to CSI Grissom with a webcam. Your team will be able to see everything that happens to you. I have a few things planned for each day. They are not going to be fun for you. They might even be a tad bit painful. Every day they do not solve the case, something will happen to you."

Ok, now is the time for a full fledge panic attack. This guy is talking about torture. How much can I stand? I always thought I could tolerate pain pretty good but what does he have in mind?

"I can see the wheels turning CSI Sidle. Just think of all the possibilities. What can I do to you? Many, many things. We could start with breaking a few fingers. I will even let you decide which hand I will do first. Think about it. The fun will begin in two days."

"Why two days?"

"I will send a packet to CSI Grissom, he will be receiving it by courier today. It gives him the case number and the fact that I know my friend is innocent. I will give your team two days to review the file and get a head start."

"How do you know your friend is innocent?"

"Because I know who did it but I'm not willing to give him up. The evidence proves it but his lawyer didn't do his job. Now your CSI team will do his job for him."

"So in the meantime we just hang out here in this lovely dungeon with the oh so lovely décor and play scrabble or what?"

"You know CSI Sidle I really dislike your attitude. Maybe I should show you who is boss here." With that he brought his arm back and backhanded her across the face. "Now it is time to make a little movie to show your friends that I have you and that you are alive." He moved to the corner and for the first time she noticed a camera on a tripod. When the green light came on, he returned to her and stood at the foot of the table. He pulled her legs out flat and attached a chain to one ankle then cut the duct tape. Then he attached the chain to the other ankle. He then moved to the head of the table. "I am going to cut the tape behind your back, do not try anything stupid because as you can tell from the chains on your ankles, you cannot get away, ok? Even if you could get off this table, which you can't, there is no way out of this hole"

"OK." Her voice came out as only a little more than a whisper. She was officially scared. There was no escaping without a little help from her friends or she could always pray for divine intervention.

He cut the tape and chained her hands above her head. "So how do you like our little setup?"

"I think it sucks big time."

He hit her again with no warning only this time he used a closed fist. "What did I tell you about your attitude? Don't get smart with me."

"That's just my coping mechanism. I become a smart aleck when I am scared."

"Well, let the fun begin."

He let go with a volley of closed fist punches all over her head and a some to the mid section and when she tried to turn away from the blows he hit her in the back.

He walked over and turned off the camera and popped out the disc. "Now I will send the package to CSI Grissom and the team will go to work. Sleep tight CSI Sidle. If you can."

With that, the room went black and she knew she was alone. Damn it hurt to even relax.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters, if I did I would be rich and traveling around the world.

Grissom ran into Greg. "Greg, will you tell everyone I want them to gather in the break room?"

When he had everyone's attention he spoke. "I just received this package. It's from the people who have Sara. There was a note attached that told me not to open it until I had everyone together. Let's see what we have."

He removed the contents one item at a time. He took out a laptop computer, a disposable cell phone, a disc and then the picture fell on the table. They all gasped. It was a picture of Sara that showed her face with cuts and bruises with one eye beginning to swell shut. Catherine slowly picked up the picture and looked at it closely. "She still has that smile on her face. You know the one that says 'fuck you'. Grissom, is there any family that we should contact about Sara?"

"No" She was surprised by his curt reply.

Catherine quietly started to cry. Everyone was silent. Grissom read the enclosed letter. "Alright, he says we shouldn't waste any more time on Sara's car there's nothing of importance there. We have a case number of someone who was supposedly wrongly convicted of murder. He says his name is John Grayson and that the evidence is there to prove he's innocent and it is our job to find it. Every day we do not solve the case he will do something to Sara. He wants us to watch this video to see that he is serious."

He opened the laptop and waited for the system to boot up. He looked around the table. They were a team and they would do anything to help each other. When he put the disc in a picture of a bare room came into view. It showed Sara lying on a table with her arms bound by duct tape. They watched as he bound her with the chains. They cringed when he slapped her across the face. Catherine openly cried as he beat her.

"Damn Gil, this is all my fault. I should have left the crime scene when she did. I should have learned from Holly Gribbs that we act as a team. If I had left with her she would not be on that table. I can't watch this." She stood up to leave the room.

Gil stopped her. "He said we could not have stopped this from happening. He was waiting for just such a moment. He specifically targeted Sara because he thinks she is more to me than a co-worker. He thinks this will make me work harder to solve this case." He looked at Catherine when he spoke again. "She is more than a co-worker; she is a friend, but nothing more than that. He has been planning this for weeks and that we shouldn't waste any time placing blame. He says we have two days to review the case. At that time he will contact us via the cell phone so we can tell him where we are in the investigation. After that we will have a constant feed to Sara via the web cam and she will be able to see and talk to us. We have until 4:00 pm two days from now"

"We wont be able to trace the feed will we?" asked Nick.

"He says that Archie can try but he won't be able to. Greg, I want you to go pull everything from this case and bring it back to the lab." He handed him the case number. "Catherine, do you want to go home for awhile to be with Lindsey?"

"She's already on her way here. I'll let her know what's going on and then have Nancy take her back home. I need to work this case Gil."

"Ok, we can sleep in shifts and keep this going round the clock. I'll speak with Ecklie and he can bring in extra people to cover our regular work load. As I said before, this is our only case. Catherine are you going to be ok?"

"Hell no, but I have to work."

"Ok, I'm going to talk to Archie."

"Gil can I talk to you?"

"Sure Catherine, what's on your mind?" They walked out in the hallway together.

"You and Sara are on my mind. Or to be more precise your relationship with Sara. Gil I'm your friend and you know you can talk to me right?"

"I care deeply for Sara but she does not return those feelings. I approached her, told her how I felt but she told me she had feelings for someone else. I've watched her watching you and have come to the conclusion that you are that someone else. Am I wrong in believing you return those feelings?"

"Gil you are not presenting one of your papers at a lecture. Sometimes you make me so angry with your emotionless way of dealing with issues and people. Especially people. But I guess if we are being honest here, it's also one of the things that make you a great team leader. You can approach a situation like this dispassionately and get things done. I have cared for Sara for a very long time but I never knew she felt anything for me other than the anger and disdain she showed outwardly. I guess she dealt with those feelings the same way I did, by pushing her away with anger."

Gil walked over and gently squeezed her arm. "You know we're the best. We'll get her back Catherine."

"Thanks Gil, I have to believe that."

Catherine returned to the break room and sat at the table. She reached for the picture again and stared at it. "Even behind the tough façade she looks so scared. I'm going to kill the son of a bitch myself when we catch him." She looked around the room. "Don't any of you try to stop me."

Nick reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Catherine, this is not your fault. But if you want me to hold this son of a bitch while you kill him I will."

Warrick came over and gave her a big hug and whispered, "She's a fighter, look at that look on her face. She's laughing at him. That's what will get her though this. Then Nicky and I will hunt him down for you and bring him to you personally. After you kill him I'll bury his body in the desert where no one will find him."

At that she smiled a little smile. "Thanks guys. I guess I needed that. Sick though the support may be, it's nice to know you got my back. I know I can't kill the guy but maybe Brass will leave me alone with him for a few minutes."

They all decided to head to the lab to wait for Greg. When they got there they each sat around one of the large lab tables and waited. Catherine could not sit still so got up and started pacing. "I can't take not knowing what that bastard is doing to her right now."

"He said he would give us two days. Maybe we'll find something today and she'll be ok." This came from Warrick.

Greg brought in the 6 boxes and they spread the evidence out on the tables. They started sifting through the evidence. When Grissom entered the room they all looked to him. "Let's get to work. Archie will be ready to check the system once this creep has made contact."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

I hurt everywhere. I don't do sleep deprivation well. Add to that the fact that this asshole has broken a couple of my ribs and my eye is completely swollen shut, I am not in a very good mood. I hope the team comes up with something before the deadline because I really like my fingers the way they are. You want to know the problem with lying on a table with your hands and feet bound and no lights? With no partner to share in the experience it kind of loses some of its charm. It also leaves too much time to think. You think about the things you've done in life that you should not have done. Then you start wondering if you will get to do the things you have yet to do. Like kiss a certain vivacious blonde. I can't keep my eyes open, I wonder if that baseball bat gave me a concussion?

They all sat around the table, their eyes said it all. They were exhausted, and frustrated. They only had another hour before he was due to call.

Nick was the first to speak. "Grissom, I can't find anything that will exonerate this guy."

Catherine's eyes were as weary as the rest of them but hers also showed unspeakable pain. "What are we missing? We can't just give up." There was a note of desperation in her voice.

Grissom walked over to her and took the file from her hands. "Catherine, you need to take a break. Lindsey has been here for an hour and I think she's ready to go home. Take her home and spend some time with her. This whole thing has her upset too. Being around us isn't helping."

"Gil I'll call my sister and have her pick Lindsey up. I cannot and will not leave here until Sara is back. Lindsey understands that. Don't make me leave. I have to keep busy. I'm beyond the blame game here. I don't blame myself anymore. I realize that this sleaze ball has planned this very meticulously, and if he says there is evidence, then there must be evidence. We just have to find it." Gil left the room and headed for his office. She called Nancy and she agreed to pick Lindsey up. She went to talk to Lindsey. She didn't want to go home, she wanted to see Sara. "Lindsey, you have to get a good night sleep for school in the morning. I will let you know what happens, if anything does. Aunt Nancy will pick you up at school and take you home." She gave her a big hug, "I Love you baby, and when I talk to Sara I will tell her you said hi."

"Ok Mom. You're really worried about her aren't you?" All Catherine could do is nod her head. "You really like her don't you?" Another nod. "When this is all over, we should cook her a special dinner to welcome her to our family."

"You won't mind? We will have to talk to Sara about this family thing ok? She may not feel the same."

"Are you blind? She practically drools when you enter the room."

"Lindsey!"

"What?"

"She's right."

Catherine turns around to look at Nick and both he and Warrick stand there with matching grins on their faces. "What are you talking about?"

"She has these big puppy dog eyes that follow you everywhere when you are in a room. She is so stuck on you it's crazy. I can't believe you never saw it."

All Catherine could so is smile. "Are you serious?" She turned to Lindsey, "So you wouldn't mind?"

"Heck no. Sara already told me she could help me with science projects, she's a whiz at math and she's going to help me fix my bike. She's too cool to let get away"

Catherine just sat there. She never realized that Sara had made these plans with Lindsey. She couldn't help it but she started crying again. Lindsey came over and gave her a big hug. "She's tough Mom, she's been standing up to you for 6 years hasn't she? If she can do that, she can take anything."

That got a laugh out of everyone and broke the tension. "How did you get so smart sweetie?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with Sara." At her Mother's incredulous look she added, "Oh and I might have inherited some of it from you. See ya, gotta go Aunt Nancy is probably here." She gave her Mom a big hug and ran off.

They went back to work until the cell phone on the table rang. Grissom came running back into the room and answered the phone. Without saying anything he turned and headed for the break room and everyone followed. He turned the computer so everyone could see the screen. The black screen slowly began to focus on the table in the middle of a black room and on the table was Sara. She was staring right into the camera. She smiled her gap tooth smile but you could still see the fear in her eyes. In the background you could hear the somewhat detached voice.

"So CSI's how is the case coming? You have had two days to find the evidence to reverse the conviction of my friend? Remember, I have plans for our lovely CSI Sidle if you haven't found anything. CSI Sidle hasn't slept anymore than any of you have. I assume you have been working round the clock. But you see she has another reason for not having slept. Do you want to tell them, or should I show them?"

The camera zoomed in on Sara's face. Her right eye was swollen shut and there was a deep cut under her left eye. Her lip was also swollen and bleeding. She looked straight into the camera and made eye contact with Catherine.

Catherine found herself staring at the computer screen and she couldn't believe the determined look on Sara's face. She tried to remain calm but was finding it difficult. She saw the gleam in her eyes and knew she was up to something.

"I've got a crush on this blonde in the office and it keeps me up late at night." A fist came out of nowhere and made contact with the side of her jaw. Everyone in the room cringed.

"Her mouth is going to get her in trouble." He punched her in the side. Sara's teeth were clenched and she refused to scream. He lifted her shirt to show them the discoloration. He turned her to show them her bruised back. He pushed and a particularly dark area and Sara screamed. "That's one of the reasons why CSI Sidle has not slept in two days. Intense pain can cause serious sleep deprivation."

"We have gone over every piece of evidence and we cannot find anything that they did not cover at the trial. Can you tell us what we are looking for?"

"Oh, that's not what I wanted to hear. And definitely not what CSI Sidle wanted to hear. I told you this is going to be painful for her. So CSI Sidle, which hand? I told her I would give her the choice of which hand I will start on."

"You son of a bitch! Are you enjoying this?" Catherine could not keep quiet. "Why are you doing this? Why not do what any sane person would do, sit down with us and present the evidence so that we can get him a new trial? Why torture her?" Tears were streaming down her face.

"How touching, I applaud you. I had to do something drastic because I've tried everything else. His lawyer refused to do anything. Said they presented everything and nothing more could be done."

"Its ok guys, just keep working, you'll find something." Came Sara's quiet reply. "I'll be ok. Left hand."

The five of them watched as a hand reached up and unlocked the cuff on her left hand. The camera angle then changed to zoom in on her left hand. The seconds ticked by and they all waited. Then a knife came down in one swift move and stabbed the back of her hand so fiercely that the knife stuck into the table below the hand. "Shit!! Son of a bitch!! Take the knife out, come on pull the knife out! You can't seriously leave it in!" The camera once again focused on Sara's face, which was contorted in pain.

"OK CSI's, time to start. I will leave the light on so you can talk to CSI Sidle and she can talk to you. Until tomorrow at this time and we can talk again. Follow the blood."

"Hey wait!!! What about the damn knife? Pull the son of a bitch out! Come on pull it out!" He took his time then casually reached over, twisted the knife to inflict the most amount of pain as possible before he very slowly removed it. You could hear Sara's hiss of pain. He locked the cuff again and left the room.

"Sara, are you ok?"

"Well, let me see." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I have a hole in my hand that wasn't there a few minutes ago. My head is split open, I can't see out of my eye, my ribs and back hurt like hell and I'm chained to a table with no one here to share the fun. How do you think I'm doing Gil?"

"Sara, we are trying. I'll be honest, we've gone over everything and we can't find anything. That doesn't mean it's not there. He gave us the clue of follow the blood so now we will concentrate on that. Catherine will stay here with you while we work." With that he left the room.

"Sara, you know Gil, he's not good in situations like this. We'll keep working until we find what it is he wants."

"Ok, but Warrick you guys have to hurry. This guy is a sadistic son of a bitch and I am not looking forward to what he has in store for me."

"Hang in there Sara."

"Don't exactly have a choice Nicky. It's not like I can get up and walk out of here. But I'll do my best."

"We'll get this guy Sara. Catherine has already offered to kill him and we're going to help her."

This got a little chuckle out of Sara. "Don't get caught ok Warrick?"

"Hey what about me?"

"Do your thing Greggo, that's all I ask ok?"

"Ok I'm on it."

"So that leaves just you and I Catherine. What should we talk about?"

"How's your hand?"

"Hurts like a bitch.

"How about your face? How bad are the ribs?"

"My face is not as bad as it looks but these ribs hurt like a son of a bitch. It's hard to breath"

"Who's the blonde? Anyone I know?"

"Only four questions to get to the one that's really on your mind. Not bad, not bad at all."

"Sara, lets not fight ok? I feel bad enough as it is."

"Why do you feel bad?"

"I should not have let you leave that crime scene by yourself. I should have left with you, I should have learned from Holly. If I had, you would not be in that position."

"What? You don't like me in this position?" She had a wicked grin on her face.

"It's good to see you've still got a sense of humor in a tough situation. Keep it and we'll make it through this ok."

"We?"

"I'm not going anywhere Sara. We are gong to get through this together."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I don't think you want to know the answer."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"Ok, given the right circumstances, having you in that position would definitely have its advantages."

"And what might they be?"

"Don't go there Sara. Can't we be serious for a minute?"

"If we must."

"Lindsey wanted me to say hi to you for her. She wants you to come over for dinner after this is all over."

That brought a smile to her face. "She's a good kid, I like spending time with her."

"I didn't even know she spent that much time with you."

"You can't know everything Catherine. Lindsey's a smart girl, she was having difficulty with a math problem when she was in the break room and I helped her. We got to talking and I told her I could help her with a few things she didn't think you could handle."

"Like fixing her bike?"

"I'm pretty good with mechanical things. Speaking of mechanical things. Can we get back to the position I'm and its advantages? Did you mean what you said? Would you really like to have me in this position? Because given the right circumstances, I wouldn't mind it either."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Ok, let's quit tip toeing around here. I may not get out of this so I am not going to waste the chance to tell you what I feel ok? You come to work in these tight fitting jeans and skimpy shirts that just barely cover everything. Do you have any idea how sexy you are and what it does to me? I have been watching you for 6 years and I have been so afraid to say anything for fear that you would tell me to take a hike. I decided to just say nothing and take what I could get from you. Do you know how hot you are when you get angry?"

"Are you kidding me? You've been picking fights because you think I'm sexy when I get angry? By the way, you're pretty hot yourself when you get all worked up."

"So do you want to just sleep with me or do you want more? Because I don't do one night stands anymore. Although you are tempting if that's all you want. I have spent the last 6 years watching you with Lindsey and wishing I could be a part of that. Wishing it was the two of us together raising Lindsey. No one could measure up to the great Catherine Willows. Believe me I've tried to find someone to take your place and it never worked. You set the bar kind of high and everyone else fell short."

"So what about you and Grissom?"

"Grissom wanted more I wanted you. I just can't see that working can you? What's with the grin Willows?"

"This is going to make Lindsey happy. Not as happy as her mother but she'll be happy. The dinner she has planned is to welcome you to the family. I would very much like for you to be a part of our family. I remember the first day you showed up at the lab and you stuck your head in looking for me. I thought you were so damn sexy. Those legs of yours go on forever. Do you know how many times I have had to stop myself from throwing you up against the wall and kissing you senseless?"

"No, enlighten me."

"Wipe that smile off your face Sidle."

"Why, the woman of my dreams has just confessed that she feels the same as I do? And the smile on her face is as wide as mine. She's got a great kid who I actually like to spend time with. Why shouldn't I be smiling? Oh you mean these?" She rattles the cuff on her right hand. "We can work with this. We can definitely work with this. You got any of these at home?" She rattles the cuff again.

"Oh yeah!" The smile on Catherine's face was priceless.

Sara stared laughing and the pain in her ribs was excruciating. She yelped in pain.

"Oh baby, are you ok?"

She took a shallow breath and turned back to look at Catherine. When she looked at her she saw the tears running down her face. "Catherine, this is not your fault, this guy told me he took me because of Grissom. If not that night it would have been another night. I decided to leave the scene alone, you wanted to come out with me I said no. It is not your fault! He thought Grissom had a thing for me so he thought this would get his attention. He thought he would work harder to clear his friend."

"He has been, he's been driving us crazy. Not that we're not going crazy on our own. Baby, we are going to find the evidence. You know this team is the best."

"That sounds nice."

"What sounds nice?"

"The way you called me baby. I think I like the idea of being your baby."

"I like the idea too. And when we get you back I will show you how much I like the idea."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Some of the things I've fantasized about doing with you would make a sailor blush."

"Oh come on Catherine what else do we have to talk about, do tell?"

"Well some involve whipped cream."

"That one has entered my mind too but that's been done."

"You've had fantasies about me?"

"My god Catherine who hasn't? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Anyone with a heartbeat has fantasized about you. But first, I would like to take you out on a date. Dinner, a movie, some heavy petting. Why do you wear those skin tight jeans?"

"Did I get your attention?"

"Oh you most certainly did."

"Then that should answer your question, I was trying to impress you. We've lost 6 years and I intend to make up for it. I like the idea of dinner and a movie. Slow and easy. Most of the dates I've had over the last 6 years have been cheap imitations of you."

"Slow and easy huh? Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Sara! I love you, I have for quite a few years and I would like to spend time getting to know you. Getting to know whatever you would like to share with me." She watched Sara's face completely shut down. "Hey, you only have to tell me what you want, I hope that someday you can tell me everything, I'm a very patient woman."

"I was abused by my father and my mom let it happen. It was mental, verbal and physical abuse. I became very used to the dark. Studies show that most kids who were forced to spend time alone in the dark, become afraid of the dark. I on the other hand, looked forward to that time because that was when he would leave me alone. The dark became my closest ally. Then one day my mom snapped and killed my father by stabbing him to death. She's was sent to prison where she managed to kill herself. I was 10 years old. I spent time in foster care, not fun by the way. I've tried to put it behind me, and on most days I can wake up without thinking about it for almost an hour. On a good day it takes about two hours."

All of this was said in a very quiet, flat dead voice.

"Thank you for telling me. That couldn't have been easy. Have you ever told any of this to anyone else?"

"Grissom knows some of it. You are the first person other than a boss that I have told. I want you to know what you may be getting yourself into. I have nightmares every night. I sometimes wake up screaming. This means you will be woken up at least once every night."

"Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it then. I am more than willing to share your night mares. I will be there to hold you while you fall back to sleep. Have you had any professional help?"

"Yeah, my last boss before Grissom made me go. For awhile it helped. I only had the dreams once in a while. But every time I pulled a domestic violence case it took longer and longer for the nightmares to go away. Now they don't go away. Are you sure you want to take me on?"

At Catherine's leer Sara laughed. "Oh my dear Miss Sidle I do so look forward to as you so sweetly put it 'taking you on'. In any way you want me to."

"Oh you naughty girl."

"That's why you love me."

Sara got serious and in a quiet voice said, "Yes Catherine I do love you. I wouldn't have told you of my past if I didn't. Cat, I'm scared. What if this guy decides that once the team has cleared his friend, I'm a liability and he doesn't let me go?"

"Don't think that. You can't. You can't give up already because I'm not. If you do he wins. Damn it Sara we've got too many things to do for this to happen now. Lindsey will not be happy with you if you give up."

"Oh that is hitting below the belt lady. Using your child as a guilt trip."

"Me, guilt trip? How can you even say that?" The innocent smile gave her away.

"Because it worked."

"It did? Good. I will keep using it if that is what it takes. I really do want to get to know you. I want to know you like I've never know another person. I care more for you already than I ever cared for Eddie or anyone else and we haven't even made love yet. Don't take that chance away by giving up."

"Ok I will not give up. But you know this table is getting fucking hard and it's not doing my back any good. I might need a really good back rub when we get out of here."

"Sweetie, once you get out of there I will give you the best damn back rub in the world. Hot oil, the works."

"So what are the works?"

'I'll let you decide."

"Mmmmm"

"What's that Mmmmm for?"

"Just letting my imagination go wild. Are you sure you are up to this? You could be in trouble because all I have to do here is think. Cat what time is it?"

"Oh shit is it that time already?"

"Yeah I can hear him at the door." The door opened and she heard him walk in.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

"So CSI Sidle how has your day been? Have you and CSI Willows had a nice day together? Where is the rest of the team? Go get them, it's time to talk."

As Catherine turned to go get the team they all came into the lab. Their faces told the story. They still had not found the evidence this maniac wanted. "We have gone over every piece of evidence available to us and we still cannot find anything that will set your friend free." The look on Grissom's face was one of pure hatred. "You have to give us more time."

"Oh you have all the time in the world CSI Grissom, its CSI Sidle that may be running out of time. Let the fun begin."

"Wait! Can we get another clue? Follow the blood, what does that mean? We looked at every piece of blood evidence and it didn't lead us any where. What did you mean?"

"Sorry guys, times up." With that the baseball bat made contact with Sara's rib cage for the first time. Her breath was knocked out of her and she was gasping for air when it swung around for a second time. "Take a breath CSI Sidle this is going to go on for a while. I'm just warming up." She was finally able to take in a breath but it hurt so bad that she had to let it out right away. Broken ribs will do that to you. He moved around to the other side and swung the bat two times in rapid succession. He moved back around to the other side. Two more times and Sara's breathing became very labored and they all watched as she lost consciousness. He kept swinging until Catherine yelled.

"God Damn it, isn't it bad enough that she's unconscious? You want her dead too?"

"If she had passed out earlier I would have stopped. But then, she didn't know that did she?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"See you all tomorrow."

They all just stood there staring at the screen. Looking at Sara. "Let's get back to work guys. Catherine?"

"I'll be here when she wakes up. We need to solve this thing. Is there anything I can do why I wait here? Bring me something to look at. I can't just sit here but I can't leave her alone either."

"I'll see if there is something I can bring you to work on. Try to get some rest."

After everyone left the office she just sat and stared at Sara. She watched as the door opened again. "CSI Willows, what should I do with our little CSI Sidle? First things first I want to wake her up." He waved an ammonia capsule under her nose until she was conscious. Sara looked around the room and then turned to Catherine with fear in her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"I just thought I would pay you a special visit without the whole team. This is just between the three of us. I just wanted to let CSI Willows know what I am going to do to you. CSI Willows, under no circumstance will you leave that room. If you do it will only get worse for CSI Sidle." With that he unhooked the chains on Sara's legs and reached for the button on her jeans.

"Oh god no!! Don't do that! Haven't you done enough to her? You don't need to add rape." Catherine was crying. She looked into Sara's eyes and all she saw was resignation.

"Don't cry Catherine, he can't hurt me anymore, its ok."

"Oh how touching ladies. When I'm done with her she won't want to be touched by anyone ever again." He pulled her jeans down and ripped her under pants off in a savage move. Sara just continued to stare at Catherine with eyes that had gone dead. All Catherine could do was maintain the eye contact and hope for it to be over fast. Soon after the rape started Sara passed out again and the man didn't even notice. He crawled off, for some reason he put her jeans back on her and left the room without saying a word.

Catherine could only sit there and look at the woman she loved. She moved over to the couch to sit and turned the computer so Sara could still see her when she woke up. Tears were streaming down her face and she cried herself to sleep. She woke to hushed voices. She looked up to see Warrick sitting at the table and quietly talking to Sara.

"Man that lady has been so stuck on you for years it was almost pathetic. If you ever want to get her talking, get her drinking Margaritas. She is such a cute drunk. It was always Sara this and Sara that. But she is scared Sara. She's been hurt in the past and she doesn't want Lindsey to get too close to someone and then have them take off. Lindsey is still somewhat fragile because of Eddie."

"Rick I want nothing more than to be a part of their family and have the right to call them my family. I'm in this for the long haul. If that's what Catherine wants."

"Oh, I definitely want." Came the sexy sleep filled voice from the couch. Catherine came over to sit next to Warrick so they could both see the computer screen at the same time. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"Looks like that backrub will have to wait for awhile. Touching my body isn't exactly an option right now. I hurt like hell." She looked deep into Catherine's eyes trying to convey to her that it was ok. "I'm managing. Cat, I don't know if I can take too much more. I lay here and I can't help but imagine what this guy has in store and I have a very vivid imagination. I don't know what's worse, what he's already done or what I imagine he could do."

"Please babe, try not to think about it. It will only make things worse. Want to talk about something else?"

"Sure what should we talk about."

"That would be my signal to leave the room, Sara you hang in there we'll get you out of there soon."

"Bye Warrick." She turned to Catherine. "So what should we talk about?"

"So you really want to help me raise Lindsey?"

"You would be willing to let me share in raising Lindsey?"

"Of course, why not? Besides she would love it. We'll have to have the obligatory breaking in period to see if you like Lindsey and me. See if we are good together in all departments."

"Oh I think we will be just fine in all departments. Who else could make me think about making love to them when I'm in the position I'm in."

"There you are back to that position."

Sara chuckled at that. "Don't make me laugh it hurts too much. What have the guys been able to find?"

"That's what's so frustrating. This guy says the evidence is there but we can't find it."

"Ok let's talk it through? What did the perp use to kill this other guy?"

"A gun. It was wiped clean."

"Are you sure?" They both sat there for a minute thinking.

"Wait! Hold that thought?" She pulled out her cell phone. "Gil, have Greg bring me the gun, some gloves and a kit." She listened for awhile. "Gil, just have him bring it to me." Sara could tell she was getting excited. "You may have just answered the riddle my dear Miss Sidle."

"Glad I could be of service Miss Willows. I don't know what I did but I'm glad I could help. "

Greg came running in with the gun and a kit. "What's going on, Grissom told me to rush this to you?"

"Sara has an idea."

"I do? What idea do I have?"

"Remember the guy that was going to try to frame Jim Brass for killing his daughter's boyfriend? We found the blood sample on the gun slide. We knew it had to have been fired by someone not used to firearms because Jim would never make that mistake. It was enough to get a DNA match. And it cleared Jim. Maybe this is what your guy is talking about." She laid everything out and carefully took the gun apart piece by piece. Both her and Greg painstakingly inspected every little piece and just when they were about to give up Catherine found the small speck of red. She showed it to Greg. "Can you get DNA from that?"

"You know I can." He blew Sara a kiss and ran out of the room.

"Sara, if this blood does not belong to the guy in prison, it opens up the door for reasonable doubt and they might give him a new trial." Tears were streaming down Catherine's face but when she looked at Sara she saw fear in her eyes. "Sara, what's the matter?"

"What time is it?"

"Oh God! I lost track of time. It's 4:00 already. Is he coming"

"Yeah, I hear him at the door."

"We need more time."


	6. Chapter 6

"So CSI Sidle how do your ribs feel?" He pushed on her ribs causing her to scream. The rest of the team came running into the break room just as Sara screamed.

"We think we found what you were looking for. We found some blood on the gun. We need time to test it."

"And I suppose, CSI Willows, you expect me to waive the deadline so that you can test it. Well, I can't do that. But I will be nice to CSI Sidle; I won't swing the bat as many times." True to his word he took one swing with the bat that made contact with her knee. Sara almost did not have time to scream before she passed out. But she did scream. He took one more swing before he spoke.

"The first swing was for your team, because you did not work fast enough. The second swing was for me, I do so love my work." He had an evil grin on his face.

"Why couldn't you just give us a little more time? We may have your answer before tomorrow."

"I'll be in touch sometime in the morning. Are you anxious to get your cute little CSI Sidle all to yourself?

"I just want to get her to a hospital as soon as we can."

"You're going to need to. This discoloration on her stomach tells me she has some serious internal injuries. Oh well, until tomorrow then."

They all knew that at this point they could do nothing until Greg had the results. They already had the DNA from the man that was convicted so they will do the comparison as soon as Greg was done.

"Gil, do we have anything that would tell us who has Sara? We can't just let him get away."

"Catherine, this guy is good. He is not leaving any clues. Has Sara said anything that may help us identify this guy?"

"I haven't asked her yet. She's been traumatized enough. We can go into that after we get her back ok?" She looked at that computer screen to see if there had been any change in Sara and she hadn't moved. "So what do we do now? I don't even want to think what might happen if Greg can't work with that drop of blood."

"When was the last time you left this room?"

"Gil, I can't leave her alone. Hopefully this is almost over and we can all go home."

Just then Greg came running in. "Bingo!! We got it. The blood does not match Grayson but it does match someone Grayson knows. It's a match to his ex-brother-in-law John Matthews"

"I'll call the DA and get them on it so we can have something to give this guy in the morning when he calls and we can get Sara back." With that Grissom left the room. And shortly after that Lindsey came in.

Just then there was a loud groan from the computer and they all looked to see Sara waking up. "Shit, shit, shit and just in case you didn't hear me, shit! Remember what I said about being in pain before, I lied that was nothing. Anything new guys? Get me the hell out of here!!! I'm done being nice and sitting here quietly. I can't take any more of this shit. My back hurts from this god dam table, I now have a useless knee, I have several broken ribs, I can't see out of my eye and oh yeah, just in case you guys forgot, I have a hole in my hand. Oh and I almost forgot the one that put me here in the first place, my head is split open from a fucking baseball bat. Have I forgotten anything? Nope, don't think so." She turned her head and made eye contact with Catherine and saw the smile on her face. "What?"

"Took you long enough. I would have done that on the first day and every day since. You are the strongest most courageous person I have ever met. Most would have lost it on the first day and asked why me. I know I would have. We've got some good news babe. Greg was able to get a DNA profile off the blood on the gun and it is not Grayson's it's his ex-brother-in-law's." She watched for Sara's reaction. When she finally realized what it meant she relaxed and smiled.

"Are you guys going to bust me out of here soon?"

"As soon as that scum bag tell us where you are. But honey it wont be until tomorrow sometime. I'm sorry but he said he'd call us in the morning. Grissom is contacting the DA as we speak. How do you feel honey? Physically not emotionally." Catherine asked very quietly. When she looked around she realized everyone except Lindsey had left the room. Lindsey walked over to her Mom and gave her a big hug then turned to Sara.

"You ready to take us on Sidle? Cuz' we're ready for you. You done playing with your boyfriend in the desert there?"

"Hey Willows, you should do something about that smart aleck kid of yours. Am I going to have to put up with this all the time?" She said with a smile.

"Yup, comes with the territory."

"Oh well, I guess I have to live with it then."

They all turned to the door when Grissom and the team entered. "The DA says she will call a judge tonight to see what they can do. By the way I got chewed out for not telling anyone what was going on."

"My heart bleeds for you Gris. You'll live. Just get me the hell out of here."

"Does she always swear like this Mom? If so I'm going to get rich off of her."

"What is she talking about?"

"We have a no swearing rule in our house. Anyone caught swearing has to pay a dollar to whoever catches them."

"Do I get a grace period? Can we start after I recover because this isn't going to be easy?"

"Isn't she cute when she begs? What do you think Linds? Do we cut her a break?"

"Let's see how bad she is and how much money I will lose if we do. Then maybe I will take a lump sum settlement up front"

"Lindsey Willows. That some how sounds unethical."

"Yeah Mom don't ya love it?"

"That's my girl." Sara could only smile at the two of them.

Just then the door to Sara's room was opened. "Guess what CSI Sidle? I am going to show you and your team that I have a heart. CSI Grissom, in the next few minutes you will receive an envelop with a list of coordinates. Only one set will lead you to where CSI Sidle is being held. You will not have enough time to check all of them. Want to know why? You see, she will only have enough air for the next hour, if you choose the wrong ones she will die from lack of oxygen."

"That was your plan all along wasn't it? You never planned to release her. We held up our end of the bargain. We found the evidence you wanted and we are trying to get Grayson a new trial."

"And I will tell you where she is, you just have to guess the right spot. We are done. Good bye."

They all sat there in silence. "Gris, remember how we found the woman that had been kidnapped and buried in a box?" Sara said into the camera.

Grissom thought for a minute, "Yeah, that will work. We'll be there soon, hang on. Come on Catherine."

"Lindsey, call your aunt and have her pick you up. When Sara is safe I will come pick you up and take you to the hospital. I love you baby and you've been great." Catherine turned to the computer, "Baby, we'll be there soon, conserve oxygen ok? I love you and I will see you soon."

"I love you too. I'll be waiting."

"See ya Mom."

Grissom was on the phone when she came out in the hallway. He turned to Catherine, "Let's go"

"Where are we going?"

"To the roof."

"To the roof?"

"There is a helicopter on the way to pick us up, and this helicopter has infrared capability. The case Sara was talking about was about 6 months ago. Remember the guy's wife had been kidnapped, we found her in the desert buried in a box? It turned out that she and her kidnapper had planned it together but he decided he was better off keeping all of the money instead of splitting it with her. He knocked her out and tied her up and buried her. I think Sara told me the way she did because she knew her captor was listening and didn't want him to know we could find her faster this way. We can get in the air and then Nicky can call us with the list of coordinates and we can check them out from the air."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lindsey, I thought your Mom told you to call your aunt?"

"She did."

"Well?"

"She didn't say when I was supposed to call her. I thought I would hang out here and keep you company until they find you."

"Thank you Linds. What should we talk about?"

"Why don't I start by telling you the things that need fixing at our house? The toaster, that's a good place to start. Every morning Mom makes toast, but you have to stand right there because when the toast is done it doesn't just pop up and wait for you. It flies out of the toaster about a 2 feet into the air. If you are not ready for it, it will fall on the floor."

"Why not buy a new toaster?"

"Mom said it has sentimental value. Something about a house warming present."

Sara smiled and remembered when she gave Catherine the toaster. Catherine mentioned something about it being the third one she had gotten and that she would probably return the other two because Sara's was the most original. She remembered how hard it was to find something original. When she walked into the 'Weird Things for Weird People' store and saw the toaster she couldn't resist. It was a hot pink replica of a toaster from the 50's.

"What's that smile for Sara?"

"Just remembering something. What else?"

"The drip in the bathtub upstairs. I could probably have Mom put in prison for child abuse for not getting it fixed. The Chinese water torture has nothing on our little drip. You can't shut it out at night. Drip, drip, drip all night long. I already told you about my bike. How are you with cars?"

"Not bad. Why?"

"Mom's car can be described as temperamental at best. She has to stay in the car once it starts because it will not stay running on its own, you have to keep giving it gas. Then there's a step on the stairs that squeaks when you step on it. Mom says we should leave it like that so that if any one is trying to sneak upstairs you will be able to hear it. I think she means me."

"She could mean a thief."

"She keeps her gun by her bed for that."

"Oh I'll have to remember that."

"There's a window out back that you have to prop open with a piece of wood. Mom says the house is just old and a few things are out of date. I think the whole thing should be condemned and we should rebuild.

Let's see what else? The garage door opener doesn't work. I think we are the only people in the whole world that open their garage door manually. And guess who has to get out to open it. Me, because Mom can't leave the car…."

"Or it will die." They both said together and laughed and Sara cringed from the pain.

"Then there's the lawn mower, it's almost as temperamental as the car. Except once you get it started it stays running. It almost rips your arm off trying to start it. You pull, it pulls back. It's like a tug-o-war with an inanimate object. It's kind of freaky. Sara? Stay awake ok? Come on, wake up!"

"Just taking a little break ok?"

"No you have to stay awake. Mom and Gil will be there soon, come on. We have to talk about all the work piling up for you to do while you are getting better."

"I'm just so tired Lindsey. I just want to sleep."

"Sara, open your eyes damn it!"

"Watch your language young lady, you owe me a dollar."

"Fine I'll owe you ten dollars as long as you stay awake. Sara please." Lindsey couldn't help the tears. She realizes how much Sara has come to mean to her and the thought of losing her so soon after finding her is almost unbearable.

"Shhh, I think I hear something. It's a helicopter. I think it might be them. Wait! They're leaving. Lindsey, call your Mom, tell them to come back."

"Ok hang on. She's not answering her phone."

"Keep trying."

"Lindsey, I'm kind of busy here." Catherine answered sounding frustrated.

"Mom, go back."

"What do you mean go back? Where are you Lindsey Willows?"

"Mom, be quiet and listen to me. You have to go back to the spot you just left. Sara heard the helicopter."

"Gil have them fly back over the last spot."

"There was nothing there."

"Lindsey said Sara heard the helicopter. Is there a chance we missed the spot?"

"No but he could have her in something that shields the body heat."

"I hear it again Lindsey, it sounds like they're right above me."

"There Mom, she's says you're right above her."

"There's nothing there."

"She's got to be Mom."

"Ok put us down. We'll look around." Gil told the pilot to kill the engines so they could hear better.

"Mom ya gotta hurry she's falling asleep. Sara, come on stay awake, you have to help us here."

"I'm trying sweetie but it's getting harder. I can't hear the helicopter, are they leaving again?"

"No they stopped the engines so they can listen for you. So you are going to have to yell or something."

"And what might that or something be Lindsey? I can't exactly open the door a invite them in for tea." The smile she gave Lindsey told her she was joking. "I can hear them yelling Linds, they're right above me. I'm just going to rest ok?"

"No, Sara open your eyes, Mom, she can hear you yelling but you gotta find her fast she's passing out"

"Gil we're right above her, where the hell is the door.?"

"You owe me a dollar Mom."

"Funny little girl. I'll talk to you in a little while ok. And Lindsey? Good job." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"Catherine, look for a small ring or something to open a trap door. It has to be here."

"I guess the helicopter rotors pretty much wiped out any evidence that might be here to show us where he's been walking the most. That could have helped find the door. Wait, here's something." She kicked the dirt away from a brass ring. She reached down and pulled and the door opened. She took the steps two at a time and found another door. She opened it and found Sara lying on the table. "Gil get the chains off hers arm. Sara? Honey, come on wake up."

"Really tired. Want to sleep. Took you long enough." She said in a very weak voice.

"Well we took the scenic route, it was such a nice day and all. Babe, there's a medivac chopper on the way so hang on ok?" Catherine could only stand there and hold Sara's hand and let the tears of relief fall.

"Catherine, don't leave me."

"No way baby, I'll be right here." She smiled through her tears and was crying when she called Lindsey back. "We found her honey, find the boys and head over to Desert Palm Hospital ok?" She could hear cheers in the background as Lindsey told the team that Sara was going to be ok.

"Nick said he would give me a ride. We'll be waiting for you guys. Love you Mom."

"Love you to sweetheart. And thank you again for disobeying me when I told you to go home. We could not have done this without you baby." She didn't care that the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. She was just so damn happy. In her line of work you didn't get very many happy endings. "See you at the hospital."

Once the chopper arrived they loaded Sara on a back board and moved her out of the hole. One of the medics turned to Catherine when she hopped in the helicopter, "We gave her some Morphine for the pain and she was asking for you." Gil sent the other helicopter back because the medic said he and Catherine could fly to the hospital with them.

Catherine moved so she could be close to Sara and took her hand. "Hey, Cat. You have pretty eyes you know that? How ya doin'? 'Member when I said I was in pain? I don't feel any now, goooood drugs. I'm floating. By the way I love you. Did you know you have a fantastic kid? She kept me company while you and Gris were out gallivanting around the country in your little helicopter. Hear ya like my toaster." She started giggling and Catherine could only stare, she had never heard Sara giggle. It was kind of cute. I'm going to have to find out about this toaster thing but that can wait. "Hey Cat, what ya doin' for the rest of your life? Might take that long for me to recover. Gonna need help. Interested?"

"You bet, I'll be there step by step."

"Well with this bum knee the step by step thing might take awhile. I hear they are doing great things with titanium these days. Think bionic. Can I be the new bionic woman?"

Catherine looked over at Gil and I think he had the same bemused look on his face that she did. Sara Sidle high on morphine was a sight to behold. Gil just shook his head and they both started laughing.

About 15 minutes later they landed at the hospital and the emergency room staff met them on the roof. They transferred her to a gurney and wheeled her away. Both her and Gil followed the gurney and when they got to the emergency room doors the nurse turned and stopped them. "This is a far as you can go. There's a waiting room over there and I will personally keep you updated."

Catherine pulled her aside and whispered, "Have someone do a sexual assault kit and give me the results as soon as possible, please."

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine and Gil turned around and started towards the waiting room. When they entered they saw the whole team was already there. Lindsey jumped up and ran to her Mom and gave her a big hug. "You young lady disobeyed me when I told you to call your aunt." At Lindsey's confused expression Catherine had to laugh. "And I am so glad you did. If it were not for you Sara would probably be dead right now."

"She was the one who heard the helicopter and told me to call you."

"But because you stayed behind to keep her company, which was very thoughtful of you by the way, you would not have known to call me and she would have died. You're the hero here baby." She gave her daughter another big hug and they both started crying. The two of them sat down to wait. The guys were over in the corner talking in hushed tones.

Gil turned around first and looked at the two of them. "Will you two be ok here for a little while?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"We're going back out to the scene and see if he may have left anything for us to process. The chances are slim but we have to process it any way. The sooner the better. Call me when they give you any updates." He gave Catherine a hug, which in itself was a surprise, and then he whispered, "Take care of her."

Catherine returned the hug and whispered back, "Thanks Gil, we will." The rest of the team gave both her and Lindsey hugs as they left and said to keep in touch with updates.

Her and Lindsey settled into the couch to wait. "Hey, did you and Sara by any chance talk about toasters while we were looking for her?"

"Sure why?"

"Just curious. When did you grow up? And how the hell did I miss it?"

Lindsey held out her hand, "Now you owe me $2."

She pulled Lindsey to her, she wanted to keep her close. "Put it on my tab and I will gladly pay you at the end of the week. You aren't a little girl anymore are you? I've tried to be a good mother, I know that I haven't always been there and I've led a pretty wild life but I've done the best I knew how."

"You did a good job Mom, you are the best. Why don't you try to sleep. It's probably going to be awhile before we hear anything." With that Catherine stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.

It was about 2 hours later when the nurse came into the waiting room. Both Lindsey and Catherine were asleep. The nurse woke Catherine and then Lindsey woke up when her Mother moved. "She's still in surgery. She has multiple internal injuries, the worst being to her left kidney, we may have to remove it. The rest of the injuries the doctor says he thinks he can repair. We have an orthopedic surgeon doing knee replacement surgery as we speak and then he will look at her hand. She's a fighter and she's in good shape, so we do not foresee any problems. I will keep you updated." She handed Catherine the rape kit in a sealed package.

"Thank you very much." Catherine turned to Lindsey and they both smiled from ear to ear. "I'm going to go out and call the boys. Want to come outside to get some air?" They both stood up to leave. Gil said he had already sent Greg back to the lab to process what they had already found. Catherine called Greg and asked him to stop by to pick up the kit.

Catherine tried to send Lindsey to her sisters but she would not leave. Greg came by and Catherine had to explain what the kit was and that she wanted to keep it between them until it came time to talk to Gil.

The guys showed up at the hospital a couple of hours later. They all looked about ready to drop but no one wanted to go home until they found out about Sara. She finally came out of surgery about 6 hours later. The nurse said she was going to be sleeping for about the next few hours. Catherine still refused to leave. Nick drove Lindsey to her aunt's house with the promise that she could come back the next day. Catherine told the nurse she was Sara's partner so she was able to sit by her bedside in the ICU. She finally fell asleep with her head resting on the bed. She woke up later when she felt a hand brush against her head. She looked up to see Sara smiling down at her.

"Hey beautiful how are you feeling? Want me to get the nurse?"

"No I just want to sit here with you for a few minutes ok? So what's the final tally on my injuries?"

"Maybe we should wait for the doctor to tell you that."

"No, I want to hear it from you."

She moved as close as she could get to her. Kissed the back of her hand and looked into her eyes. "They replaced your left knee; remind me to tell you a story about bionics ok? They will start rehab on that in a few hours. You're already aware of the ribs, he broke 4 on the right side and 5 on the left. Moving around is going to be very painful for you for a few weeks. They will be keeping an eye on your kidney function over the next few weeks. There was serious damage to your spleen, so they removed it. The same doctor who fixed your knee was able to repair the tendons in your hand. He said there was no structural damage. That in itself was a miracle. It will take some work but we'll get you back into shape."

"Doing what?" The lecherous smile told Catherine what Sara had in mind.

"Nope, sorry, no fooling around for quite some time."

"Define 'quite some time?'"

"Sweetheart, your ribs alone are going to stop you from moving freely for a few weeks. Anything more than that will have to wait." At her exaggerated groan Catherine had to laugh. "Don't worry, we can still kiss."

"Speaking of kissing…can I have one?" She asked shyly.

"My pleasure." Catherine stood up and gently took Sara's face between her hands. Their first kiss was a very gentle, loving exchange.

"Mmmmm somehow I pictured me throwing you up against the wall and ravaging you but that was nice. More please." That was how Lindsey found them a few minutes later.

"I told you I didn't want to be in the same room when you finally got together but I thought you'd at least wait to get her home before you started." They both turned and smiled at Lindsey. "Can I give you a hug without hurting you?"

"Sure, just don't squeeze too hard. So, I guess you are my hero. Thanks for being there kiddo. "

"Hey I'm just glad you are ok, or at least on your way to being ok. We have lots of things that need fixing."

"What are you two talking about?"

Sara and Lindsey exchanged a secret smile. "It's a secret." They said in unison.

Catherine liked what she saw between her daughter and Sara. She was thinking that maybe this can work.

"Hey Lindsey, wake your Mom up I think she just fell asleep."

"Nope not sleeping, just thinking."

"What about?"

"Family."

"Oh"

The next few weeks found the three of them together whenever they could. Catherine went with Sara to her morning rehab session so that she would know what to do once she was released. The hospital was very accommodating, they scheduled another session late in the day. That way Catherine could go home and get some sleep, pick up Lindsey after school, they would both go to therapy where Lindsey would do her homework. Catherine's sister would pick Lindsey up and Catherine would go to work.

When Sara was finally released from the hospital they had all decided that until Sara was able to function on her own she would move into Catherine's house. Catherine asked for some vacation time to spend time with Sara.

When they walked in to the house Sara just stood there. She has been here before as a guest at the annual bar-b-cue but now she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do. Up to this point, their relationship consisted of kisses in her hospital room, and on a few occasion that led to some heavy petting. But her ribs would not allow them to go much further beyond that. But today she was feeling almost human again and she was curious as to what Catherine had in mind. She held up her bag as if to ask Catherine where to put it. Catherine walked up to Sara and brought her lips to Sara's ear and whispered, "Where do you want it to go? My room or the guest room?"

Sara felt a shiver through her body that had nothing to do with the air conditioning. "Which one is the guest room?"

Catherine wasn't expecting that. "The first one on the left."

"Which one is Lindsey's?"

"The one at the other end of the house."

Sara started walking towards the guest room. Catherine couldn't believe she was going to sleep in the guest room. But Sara continued walking down the hall and when she got to Catherine's bedroom door she turned around with a big grin on her face, "My scientific mind tells me that by process of elimination this is your room right?" She opened the door and walked in, dropped her bag inside the door and waited for Catherine.

Catherine ran down the hallway and entered right behind Sara. She was going to get her for that. She closed the door and turned around to face Sara and the next thing she knew she was flat against the door. "Now about throwing you up against the wall and ravaging you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you are ready for this? I mean physically?" Sara nodded. "Well then, let the ravaging begin." The kiss was not a gentle kiss. They were both fighting for dominance and they didn't care who won. Catherine rested her hands on Sara's hips and started to move them up her body. She found the hem of her shirt and slowly raised it until they had to break the kiss to get it over her head. She groaned when she realized that Sara wasn't wearing a bra. "Have you been like this all day?"

"It was just easier to not wear one. Besides I was hoping to get lucky tonight. By the way, where's Lindsey?"

"At my sister's house, I was hoping to get lucky tonight." With that said she tried to push Sara back towards the bed but Sara pushed back.

"How much do you like this shirt?"

"I don't know, why?"

Sara grabbed the collar on both sides and ripped it open; buttons went flying in every direction. "That's why, I'll buy you a new one. God Catherine, you are so beautiful." Her mouth was on Catherine's neck and Catherine turned her head to give her better access. "You feel so good."

"You don't feel so bad yourself." Catherine started to push Sara back towards the bed, this time she didn't resist. When her knees hit the bed she fell backwards pulling Catherine with her. Catherine pushed herself up to her hands and the sight of Sara lying on her bed took her breath away. "You have no idea of how many times of have dreamt of this. Never believing it would ever happen." She slowly lowered herself to the floor and removed Sara's shoes and socks. Then she reached up an unbuttoned Sara's jeans. Sara didn't hesitate; she lifted her hips to help her get them off. Catherine pulled her jeans and panties as one. She threw them across the room. She looked into Sara's eyes, "Don't think we'll need those for awhile." The hungry look in Catherine's eyes caused Sara's breathing to increase tenfold. Catherine's eyes came to rest on the scars on Sara's knee. She tenderly kissed every inch of the scar. "Does your knee hurt baby?"

"I can't feel anything right now."

"Oh really? So you can't feel this?" She kissed the inside of Sara's left thigh. "Or this?" She did the same to the other side. "How about this?" She took the skin between her teeth and bit down just enough to get her attention. And the groan she heard told her she definitely had her attention.

"Ok I lied I can feel and god it feels good."

"Move up on the bed Sara." Sara moved so she was in the middle of the bed. Catherine joined her on the bed and climbed on top of Sara so she was straddling her hips. For the first time she was able to really see Sara's body and she could see the newly healed scars from her ordeal. She gently traced her finger along each scar. "God baby, I thought I was going to lose you before I even had you. Hey, what are these old scars from?"

This was one of the things that she had been secretly worrying about. She knew she had a lot of scars from her childhood, scars that bring back memories that are better left alone. "We can discuss them later ok? I promise. Let's not spoil the mood. Don't you have too many clothes on? How come I'm the only one naked here? God you look so sexy right now? Shirt hanging open, pure lust in your eyes" She tried to reverse their positions but Catherine was able to stop her. She pushed her back on to the bed.

"No this is for you baby." Catherine slowly stood up and without losing eye contact she slowly started to remove her clothes.

The shirt came off first, "I think I'll save this shirt as it is, it will be a reminder of tonight. I can wear it around the house and when you see it you'll remember this moment." Sara's moan told her exactly what she thought of the idea. Next Catherine reached behind her to unclasp her bra but stopped at the last minute. "Do you want me to take this off too?"

"Oh yeah! Please. I can see why you were so good at your previous job. You would have gotten rich off of me alone. But then I would not have wanted any one else to touch you."

"No one ever will now." Catherine purred as she watched Sara's eyes turn a shade darker with passion. But she didn't remove the bra.

"As much as I am enjoying this show, and I'm enjoying it very much, aren't you taking too much time?"

"Patience baby, we've got all day, all night and the rest of our lives. Don't want to over do it."

Catherine then reached for the button on her jeans. It was then that Sara realized that the jeans did not have a zipper, but buttons. She groaned when she realized that Catherine was going to take her time on each and every one of them. As impatient as she was to have Catherine next to her, this show, and that is exactly what Catherine was doing for her, giving her her own private strip tease, was turning her on more than anything she had ever experienced.

Catherine didn't know how much longer she could continue at this slow pace. The look of hunger in Sara's eyes made her want to rip off her own clothes as fast as possible and just ravage the beauty that was Sara Sidle. But it was also knowing that her slow strip tease was what put that look there that had her continue at the slow pace.

She lowered the jean to the floor and could not stop the smile at Sara's loud groan. "Oh. My. God. Woman if I had known you had that on under those jeans we would never have made it past the living room. That's if we made it that far." Catherine stood before her in a black lace bra, black lace panties and a matching garter and stockings and 3 inch heals. "I don't think I have ever seen anything as gorgeous and sexy as you are right now. I will never forget this. This will be etched in my memory forever."

"See something you like?" Catherine's voice seemed to have dropped an octave. "Now for the rest of the show."

"I don't know if I can take much more."

"Ok I'll quit." She gave Sara an innocent look.

"Don't you dare!"

Catherine smiled a feral smile and placed her foot on the bed and unhooked the strap on her heels and took off one shoe and then the other. Then unhooked the garter on that leg and slowly rolled the stocking down her leg. She did the same on the other side.

"Ok, ok, ok that's enough. I can't take anymore. Come here now!!!" Catherine quickly removed the rest of her clothes. Then she slowed her movement as she started to crawl up from the bottom of the bed. Always keeping eye contact with Sara. Sara thought she looked like a tiger stalking it's prey. But god it was sexy. She watched as Catherine began to kiss her way up her legs. She alternated between kissing and licking her legs. Once again paying special attention to her knee.

"I love your scars baby, because they are a part of you. All of your scars." Her hands were joining her lips and she was touching her every where she could reach. Every where that is except where Sara needed her to touch. She was so ready for her to touch her.

"God Catherine if you don't touch me I am going to die."

"I am touching you. Am I doing something wrong?" She asked innocently, too innocently.

"Oh no, you are doing everything right, you are just doing it too slow."

"Oh it will be worth the wait." She finally reached her throbbing core and at the same time she reached up to touch her breasts. Sara almost had an orgasm right then and there. "Like that baby?"

"Mmmmm" was all she heard.

"God Sara you are so wet. I could drink from this well all night long." She took one hand from Sara's breast and slowly inserted her finger into the wetness. Sara's hip rose up from the bed and Catherine inserted another finger. Then she started to slowly pull them out, when they were just about out she looked up at Sara's face and plunged them back in again. The look on her lovers face was one of pure ecstasy. I wonder if a person can have an orgasm from just watching another person's passion, because that was how Catherine felt. She continued the slow torture until she felt Sara tighten around her fingers. She renewed her attack on her swollen nub and sped up the pace of her fingers.

"Oh god! oh god! Catherine!!! Sara screamed her name upon her release. "Oh god that was fantastic."

"Was from this end too. You are too much for words." Catherine hadn't moved from her spot between Sara's legs. Her fingers were still inside her and she just laid there watching Sara. After a few minutes she started to move her fingers again. She kissed Sara's thighs and slowly made her way back to her throbbing center.

"Oh no you don't." But that was all she got out before she emitted a low moan. "My god Catherine!" After such a strong climax she never thought she'd be ready again this soon but she was more than ready. "Catherine, I Love You."

"I Love You too." She said this against her clit and vibrations quickly sent Sara over the edge for the second time. Catherine continued her ministrations until she had milked all of her juices and Sara reached down to stop her.

"No more, I can't take any more. Come up here please you have to stop." Catherine slowly crawled up Sara's body making sure to touch every part of her on her way up.

Catherine could not get over how alive she felt. Just seeing what she could do to Sara was almost as good as having an orgasm. She had never felt this way before, but she liked it. Maybe this is what it's all about. Putting someone else before yourself. The oh so satisfied look on Sara's face was good for the ego too. As she crawled up her lover's body she could feel the shivers going through Sara's body. "I love how your body responds to my touch." She kissed her way up to her breasts. "I haven't paid very much attention to these guys yet. Sorry." She sucked on her left breast while her hand paid homage to the other one.

"My God Catherine, you have to stop"

"Why, don't you like it?"

"I love it but my body just can't take anymore."

"We shall see." Her gentle caress slowly moved down Sara's sensitized body. Her mouth continued to nip at her breast when her hand moved to the apex of her legs. Sara hadn't even realized her hand had moved.

"You are good. Maybe too good. You are going to kill me. I'm going to be too worn out to return the favor." She groaned when Catherine's fingers entered her. "How can you do this to me?"

"Just watch." While her fingers were inside Sara her thumb slowly rubbed her clit. All the while she continued to lick and nip her breasts. It didn't take long for Sara to reach her third and most powerful climax of the evening.

When the last tremor left her body she reached down and with the little strength she had left she pulled Catherine so she was lying beside her. When she looked down at her face she couldn't help but laugh. "Someone's pleased with themselves aren't they?" The grin on Catherine's face said it all. She just smiled and nodded her head. "My body feels like it has turned to jelly. What did you do with my bones?"

Catherine rested her head on Sara's chest and felt a peace like she had never known before. She rested her hand on Sara stomach and when she looked up at her face she saw the same smile on Sara's face that she knew was on hers. "Happy?"

"Mmmmm. Just give me a few minutes. I have some exploring that I want to do myself."

"Just close your eyes. Sleep. You've had a tough couple of weeks. I can wait."

Sara lifted her head to look to see if she was serious. "Are you serious?" All of her other lovers had made sure that they were satisfied before they even thought of falling asleep. That was if she wanted them to stay or if she stayed. It didn't happen very often that she spent the night. With Catherine she wanted to spend more than the night. She wanted it all. She wanted a lifetime.

"Sure, I feel great." At Sara's look of disbelief she continued. "When I was making love to you something hit me. This is what a relationship means. Holding each other and talking. I usually like to make sure I'm satisfied before I satisfy my partner. But what we have tonight is something special. I feel completely satisfied. As if your orgasm was mine. I feel none of the sexual frustration that I should feel. Most of the time I would leave at this point in the evening, or ask my partner to leave. I don't spend many nights away or have someone stay here. But I want to wake up next to you in the morning. I want to make you breakfast and sit and read the paper."

"Sounds very domestic."

There was something in her voice that made Catherine lift her head to look closely at Sara's face. "Does that bother you?"

"Au contraire, I was thinking along the same lines but was afraid to say anything." She pulled Catherine closer and kissed the top of her head. "This has nothing to do with the sex, as fantastic as it was, it's the feelings that assaulted me along with the love making. I've been waiting for you for 6 years. Most of my relationships over those years have been one night stands. With most of them I never had the urge to snuggle afterward because they weren't you. Now, I want to help with that breakfast in the morning and I get the sports page first." She could feel Catherine laughing. "What are you laughing about?" She sat up and started tickling Catherine.

"Oh no, don't do that. I'm ticklish."

"Oh you are, are you?" She renewed the tickling. She rolled her over so she was on top of her and she attacked her lips. "God you are something. I still can't believe, after all these years that you are finally mine." Their tongues met and tangled. Sara's hand went to Catherine's breast and softly caressed the erect nipple. She took both of Catherine's hands and trapped them in one of hers above Catherine's head. "You are breathtaking."

Catherine's breath caught at the reverence in Sara's voice. She knew she had a nice body and many had told her so. But none had made her feel the way Sara was making her feel right now..

"Don't move a muscle." She shivered at the huskiness in Sara's voice. "I just want to look at you." Her gaze started at Catherine's eyes. "I could drown in your eyes you know. I used to imagine what it would feel like to have you look at me the way you are right now. Pure, unadulterated passion." She placed a kiss on each of her eyes. "And those lips, I could kiss those lips all night. Maybe I will." She kissed her soundly. "Your neck was made to be kissed." And she kissed and sucked her neck. Catherine was already writhing under her assault. "Next we come to your breast. Your oh so lovely breasts. They feel as if the were made for my hands to hold. They fit perfectly." Sara held her breast in her hand and gave the nipple a little pinch that elicited a hiss of inhaled breath from Catherine. She lowered her mouth and worshipped her breast with her mouth. "Your stomach is so flat and taut." She kissed her way to her belly button and then she licked her way around it.

"This is torture. Sweet torture but torture none the less." Catherine's breathing was seriously labored at this point. She lifted her hips in anticipation. Sara pushed down on her hips and continued her exploration.

"Patience my dear. Then we come to those luscious legs."

"Hey! You skipped something."

"Tsk tsk, we'll get back to that. So impatient. Back to those legs. Put those hands back up there. I can imagine those legs wrapped around me, rubbing yourself against me."

"Sara, I need you now."

"Catherine, I seem to recall someone saying 'it will be worth the wait'. Trust me it will be worth the wait. But if you keep interrupting me you will have to wait longer. Now where was I?"

"My luscious legs, which by the way are no where near as luscious as yours."

"Thank you." Sara's hand slowly caressed Catherine's legs and each caress was followed by her lips. She found another ticklish spot behind Catherine's knee. "We'll come back to that later. Did you know that a woman's foot is an erogenous zone?" She slowly started to massage her foot and followed it up with her lips.

"Sara, those lips should be registered as a lethal weapon. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"

"If the way your body is writhing beneath me is any indication, I would venture a guess and say I'm turning you on."

"Oh you most certainly are."

Sara slowly started kissing her way back up Catherine's legs. When she reached her core she breathed in the scent that was uniquely Catherine. She kissed her swollen nub and inserted two fingers into her thoroughly wet folds. "You smell so good Catherine. And you taste even better." She worked her tongue faster and moved her fingers to match the rhythm of her tongue.

"Sara!" Catherine reached down and took Sara's free hand, her grip was almost painful but Sara held on. "I love you!" Sara's fingers curled inside and she caressed her from inside pushing Catherine over the edge. After the last spasm left her body she pulled Sara up by their joined hands and pulled her into her arms. "That was …. Fantastic, no beyond fantastic. Beyond words."

Sara could not remember the last time she had felt so loved. Maybe it was because she had never experienced what she felt at that moment in time. Catherine felt the tears on her chest and she held Sara while she cried. "It's ok baby, let it out."

Sara didn't even realize that she was crying until Catherine spoke. She sobbed like a baby until she could cry no more. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"Don't ever apologize. You've been through an ordeal that would have left most people a basket case and you've held it all in. I'm so glad it was with me that you finally let it out. That means I've knocked down some of the Sidle walls."

"Lady, I think you not only knocked them down, you blew them away. What time is it?"

"2:00 pm why?"

"Can we have that breakfast now?"

"Sure. You want to help me?"

"Are you going to cook naked? If you are then I think I will watch. If we have to get dressed then I will help." The grin on her face showed that she was feeling better.

"Honey, a hot stove and naked do not mix. So get dressed if you want food. If you were sitting in my kitchen naked, I don't think there would be much cooking going on, at least not the kind you need. I need a shower." She slapped Sara's ass and jumped off the bed and headed for the shower.

"Hey, can I join you? We could save water."

"Somehow I don't think you and I in the shower would be a water saving experience. If the past few hours are any indication, saving water would be the last thing we would be doing. I will shower, then you can meet me in the kitchen when you're done with your shower."

"Spoil sport."


	10. Chapter 10

Sara came to the kitchen door and leaned on the door frame to watch Catherine. Catherine was dressed in a pair of running shorts, and a tank top. She looks so different here in her own home. She looked comfortable. Sara was wondering if she could really fit in to this household. Her own childhood was a mess. She knew that sooner or later Catherine would get tired of the old nightmares and she hadn't even told her about the new ones. How much can you ask of one person?

"Like what you see?" Catherine turned around and was surprised by the pained expression on Sara's face. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"I can't do this."

Catherine's heart was in her throat. "Can't do what?"

"You belong here. Look at you, you're at home in the kitchen and you've done a great job with Lindsey. I don't even know what family means. What if I do something that screws Lindsey up?"

Catherine let out the breath she had been holding. "Honey, don't worry about that, I've already taken care of that. I've screwed her up enough for both of us. Parenting does not come with a handbook."

"Well it should."

"Come here and sit down. Let's talk about what brought this on."

Sara sat at the table and Catherine brought over a plate of pancakes and set out the syrup. "What no butter? What are pancakes unless they are smothered in butter before the syrup?"

"Your wish is my command my dear." She went to the refrigerator and brought out the butter. Catherine watched Sara butter the pancakes before she smothered them in syrup. Her face had a look of pure ecstasy when she bit into the first bite. "So what do you think?"

"Almost as good as sex." She smiled at Catherine.

Catherine placed a cup of coffee in front of Sara. Sara took a sip and was surprised to find it was just the way she liked it. When she raised her eyebrow questioningly, Catherine blushed. "I told you I've watched you at work. Well, that was one of the things I watched, a dash of cream and three sugars." She looked at Sara's plate, "It seems someone has a sweet tooth."

"That's something most people don't know about me."

"Sara, I love you. I would love for you to be a permanent part of my life. I want to wake up next to you every day. I know you have excess baggage, who doesn't. What you've gone through recently will definitely add to that baggage. If your dreams were bad before they are likely to be worse now. I wouldn't be surprised to find out you have been having new ones since you've been back." She watched as Sara lowered her eyes but didn't say anything. "I want to take care of you, whether you want to be taken care of or not. I want you to be a part of Lindsey's life because she is a part of mine. We're a package deal. Oh, by the way did I mention that I took the next week off to spend with you?"

"You did what?"

"I took the next…"

"I heard what you said. Why did you do that?"

Catherine was worried that she may have done something wrong by taking the time off. "I thought we could take the time to get to know each other away from work. Are you mad?"

"Hell no." She smiled and stood up and moved to Catherine and kissed her soundly. "I guess it surprises me that you would waste your vacation spending time with me."

"What do you mean waste? This will probably be the best vacation ever. Unless of course you realize what a mistake it would be to take on Lindsey and me and you leave"

"Speaking of Lindsey, when will she be home?"

"She will be spending the next two days at my sister's house."

"Does that include today? Or is it two more days?"

"We have the rest of today, all of tomorrow and until Nancy brings her home Sunday night. I thought my pool should be good exercise for your knee. We can take long walks or just be lazy."

Sara stood and took her dishes to the sink without saying anything. Catherine just watched her clean up the mess from breakfast. She was wondering what Sara was thinking. Sara came over to the table and drank the rest of her coffee in one gulp. Then she reached for Catherine's cup and brought them both to the sink. Sara then walked up and stood in front of Catherine and pulled her into her arms. "Are you saying we will not be interrupted for two whole days?"

"Yup, even the guys have been threatened. They show up here or call and they die."

"So if I wanted to, I could do this?" And she kissed Catherine standing in front of the sink.

"Oh you most definitely can, as much and as often as you want."

"How about this?" She lifted Catherine up and placed her on the counter.

"Yes this too." Her voice was slightly husky.

"Would this be allowed?" She reached the hem of Catherine's shirt and took it off over her head. She moaned when she realized she didn't have a bra on.

"Yes, that's allowed and so is this." She reached down and removed Sara's shirt too. Then she pulled her to rest between her legs.

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist and rested her head on her chest. "I love you. Sometimes it scares me how much I love you." Her tongue flicked out and caressed Catherine's breast. "I want to be the one to take care of you and Lindsey but I don't know how."

"Oh, baby, that comes with time and lots of effort. I know that both Lindsey and I will be more than happy to have you take care of us both, but you know what's even better? We can take care of each other. I promise you that I will never abuse your love."

"Speaking of taking care of each other." She buried her face in the valley between Catherine's breasts. She wrapped her arms around Catherine's back and picked her up off the counter. Catherine wrapped her legs around Sara's waist. Sara was none too gently sucking on Catherine's nipple when she lowered her to the kitchen table. She reached between their lower bodies to feel the sweet moist dampness between Catherine's legs. "You are so hot and wet."

"That's what you do to me. No one else has ever affected me the way you do. I am so ready for you. Please Sara."

"Please what Catherine?"

"I want you inside me now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." She removed Catherine's shorts and thrust two of her fingers into her. At Catherine's moan of pleasure she increased the pressure of her fingers. She pulled Catherine to the edge of the table and knelt down so that her mouth could join her fingers. She sucked on her swollen nub until she could tell that Catherine was getting close, she slowed her fingers to prolong the pleasure.

"Sara don't tease. I am so close."

"I just wish this could go on forever I never want to stop." But she increased the pressure and speed of her fingers and Catherine screamed her release. Sara continued to lick until she had lapped up all of her juices. Then she moved up Catherine's body so she could reach her lips.

Catherine could taste herself on Sara's lips and it was such a unique experience. She took Sara's face between her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Sara Sidle, I love you." And she met her lips in a soul shattering kiss. "I have loved you for years and I will love you for the rest of my life." Sara was stunned by the conviction in her voice. "Does that scare you?"

"A little. No one has ever said it the way you do. It also feels nice."

"I can think of something else that will feel nice."

"And what might that be?"

"First you have to take off all of your clothes. You better hurry up because I have a head start." With that she took off running through the house.

Sara followed her, taking off her clothes as she went. She heard a splash and knew exactly where Catherine was. I could get used to this was her last thought as she dove into the pool and tried to find Catherine under the water. She came up for air and felt a pair of hands come from behind her to cup both of her breasts. Then a leg came up between her legs. "Spread your legs for me baby." Catherine whispered in her ear, god this woman is such a turn on, Sara thought.

Catherine could not remember ever wanting someone as much as she wanted Sara. When she saw her come out the door completely naked she could hardly breathe. Talk about beauty. She wasn't a classic beauty but she sure was breath taking. "Spread your legs for me baby," god this woman is such a turn on, Catherine thought. I reached around and cupped her full breasts and felt her erect nipples. I moved one hand down over her flat stomach and I could feel that she was ready for me. "Come for me baby." I plunged my fingers into her and could feel her sweet juices flowing over my fingers even in the water. I gave her tiny bites up and down her spine and her moans encouraged me to continue. "You like that huh?" She brought her other hand around to the back and lightly dragged her nails down her spine. Sara shivered and climaxed at the same time. "God, I love how you respond to my touch. I have never had a woman respond the way you do. Do you know what that does to my ego?"

"Mmmmm. I hope you don't treat all of your patients to this kind of physical therapy"

"Oh Sara! Your knee I forgot. Are you ok? Does it hurt? I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Actually it feels pretty good. Remember, water activities are good for the recovery process."

Catherine laughed. "Somehow I don't think this is what they had in mind."

"Well, maybe they should add it to the regime. I can recommend it to my therapist next time I talk to her. What do you think?"

"As long as I am the only one you share your sessions with."

"Well, that takes all the fun out of the idea."

"Ok, since I came up with the idea, I will have to ask that I be a regular instructor for the other patients. I would have to restrict my clientele to females only. What do you think of that?" Catherine started to swim away before she heard her answer.

"Over my dead body." Sara took off after her. They spent the next few hours playing in the pool. They took the time to get to know each other. Then both fell asleep on the blanket on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine was asleep when she heard the first scream. She was instantly awake and she realized Sara was having a dream. She took her in her arms and started rocking her. "Sara, honey, shhh, it's ok. I got ya, baby. It's just a dream. Come on baby wake up." She just held her until her breathing became even again. "It's ok, I'm right here." She leaned back so she could look in Sara's eyes and was surprised by the fear she saw there. She pulled her back into her arms and continued the rocking and just held her.

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist and felt so safe. Catherine was rocking her as if she was a baby but somehow it felt right. No one had ever done that before. Her words were soothing and comforting. "See what you are getting yourself into?'

"It's going to take a whole lot more than this to get rid of me Sidle. Lindsey had nightmares after Eddie died and they were much worse than this. So you're going to have to try harder." She heard Sara's deep sigh and knew she was ok. "Want to talk about it?" Sara nodded her head. "Want something to drink first?" Sara nodded her head again. Catherine laughed at her childlike behavior. "You wait here and I will be right back."

"Promise?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? Run away because my girlfriend has a dream? No way Jose, besides this is my house. I'll be right back." She kissed her on the forehead and headed inside. She came back out with a couple of cokes and saw that Sara was asleep again. She set the drinks to the side, lay down beside her and gently wrapped her arms around her. She was bound and determined, if she could help it, that Sara would never be alone again when she had another dream. She too fell asleep.

"Hey sleepy head. Wake up." Catherine slowly opened her eyes to see Sara smiling down on her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I fell asleep the second time and didn't dream." She looked so proud of herself. "I'm not going to kid myself and say it wont happen again but that is the first time in years that I slept and didn't dream. Thank you."

"For what? I just slept next to you."

"For being there." Sara leaned forward and gave her a kiss. When their lips met they instantly deepened the kiss. "What time is it?"

"Time to eat. Why is it we are always naked when it is time to eat?"

"Because we have only had clothes on for about 15 minutes since we entered the house this morning. Sure saves time if we don't have to get undressed doesn't it?"

"Sure does." And Catherine pulled her down for another kiss. They were both breathing harder when they pulled apart. Catherine's hand was in Sara's hair and she pulled her down for another kiss. "Whew, you are potent. I could do that all day and never get tired of it. But right now we both need the other kind of sustenance to give us strength for this kind activity. That is if you want to continue this activity."

"I want, I want, I definitely want." The site of her cute, tight ass running into the house made Catherine laugh. Yes, I could definitely get used to this, she thought. She started walking slowly back into the house. When she got to the kitchen doorway she once again caught site of Sara's cute tight ass but this time it was already dressed and sticking out of the refrigerator. "How did you get dressed so fast?"

Sara didn't even turn around when she started speaking. "Comes from waking up late and dressing as you are running out the door. Gives my neighbors something to talk about. You should see me putting on shoes and socks as I'm hopping down the hallway with breakfast in my mouth. What should we eat?"

"Did you know you have a very cute ass?"

"So I've been told. What's with all this green stuff in here?" She still had her head in the refrigerator.

"You're a vegetarian so I bought what I thought you would need. If you want something else we can go shopping. I hope you don't mind if Lindsey and I still have meat once in awhile. Today we can grill veggie shish ka bobs out back."

Sara finally turned around and Catherine was surprised to see tears in her eyes. Sara walked towards Catherine very slowly. Never breaking eye contact. "Catherine Willows, if I wasn't already in love with you I am now." She kissed her very soundly. "You are the most thoughtful person in the world. Not many would think about stocking veggies" She kissed her again. "I do believe we will get along in the food department. As well as other departments. We've already proven we get along in the sex department." She kissed her again. "Do you have marsh mellows? How about some candy bar?"

"A vegetarian with a sweet tooth. Yes, I have everything we need to make s'mores."

"Cool! I like this. I never thought of myself as domestic, I eat take out a lot, I don't usually fix complete meals for myself but I like the way this feels."

"Just wait until Lindsey gets home. She will drive you crazy. Sara do this. Sara do that. Sara can you help me with this? Sara I need cupcakes for school tomorrow. Sara my bike is broke can you fix it now? All of this while you are sleeping, after a double shift. Are you ready for that?"

"As you said, you're a package deal, as long as you are part of the package it will be worth it."

"You sure know how to get on a girls good side. Now let's go outside and get this food cooking then we can get something else cooking."

"Oh that was bad Catherine that was bad."

They made their dinner in companionable silence working well together. They took time to exchange kisses throughout the dinner. They cleared the table, rinsed the dishes and put them in the dish washer. "So what do you want to do tonight?" Asked Catherine.

"Can we cuddle on the couch? Watch TV and make out like teenagers?"

"Most definitely."

They sat down and playfully argued over what they were going to watch and then settled back to watch a comedy. They found that they really enjoyed just sitting together and doing nothing. Well, they weren't exactly doing nothing. Hands were roaming and the temperature in the house seemed to have gone up quite a few degrees. Catherine finally turned off the TV and sat on Sara's lap facing her. "I just want you to know that I have really enjoyed today. Eddie never liked to play. He was always into other things. With you I can play and have a good time. Thank you." She kissed her on the forehead and then leaned her forehead against Sara's.

They sat that way until Sara saw a tear drop onto her lap. "Hey, why the tears?"

"I'm scared. Scared that I will wake up and this was all a dream. No, let me finish." She said when Sara started to say something. "When I first saw you lying on that table, the first thing that entered my mind was that it wasn't fair. I was going to lose you before I even had the chance to have you. Then I saw what he had done to you, and for the first time in my life I really wanted to hurt someone. I still do. When I watched him do those things to you my hatred grew. But when he raped you, I wanted to kill. I have never felt such rage." She held Sara tight to her chest, but there was nothing sexual about it. It was done to comfort, she wasn't sure who she was comforting. Herself or Sara.

"Much of the same thoughts went through my mind. I thought that I was going to die in that hole and I was pissed that I never told you that I have loved you for years. I was angry that he made me feel defenseless. I swore I would never feel that way again. He took away my choices. When he raped me it brought back all of the memories that I have worked so hard to deal with. My father raped me when I was growing up and this brought all of that back. He's still out there Catherine, what if he comes back?"

"We'll just have to make sure we are ready for him. Sweetie, I am so sorry for what you've gone through.. If your father wasn't dead already I would kill him myself for what he did to you."

"Boy you're going to be a regular serial killer by the time you get through slaying all of my dragons."

"If I could I really would slay your dragons."

"I know you would and you have no idea how that makes me feel. No one has ever offered to take care of me, let alone kill for me." She leaned her head back and smiled up at Catherine. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't you dare ever let me hear you say that again!" Sara was surprised by the vehemence in her voice. "Don't ever put yourself down like that." Catherine leaned down to give her a kiss.

Sara deepened the kiss and then broke the connection and leaned back. "Catherine, I am just as scared as you are, I'm not very good at this relationship thing. As I told you, I'm afraid I'm going to screw up Lindsey but I promise you this. I will try as best as I can to be the best partner and parent that I can be. I know I will make mistakes, but I will try. I haven't had very many long term relationships but I want that with you."

Catherine was beaming down at Sara. "Baby, I want that too. We can learn as we go. Like I said, when a child is born they don't hand you an owners manual. It's all hit and miss and I have missed plenty of times and Lindsey survived. She'll survive us together. I promise. You can teach her all the geeky things you know."

"What do you mean geeky? Are you calling me a geek?" But she was laughing when she said it. She slowly moved her hand down Catherine's leg. "I seem to remember a spot, right about… here." And she reached the ticklish spot behind Catherine's knee and started tickling her.

"Hey watch out, remember where this led the last time you tickled me."

"What makes you think that's not why I'm doing it now?" She tickled her so much that they fell off the couch onto the floor. Sara was now straddling Catherine's lap.

"Doesn't that hurt your knee?"

"Not at all. As a matter of fact it's still kind of numb and I really can't feel it."

Catherine reached up to the waste band of her shorts and pulled. "Can we get these off?" There was a gleam in her eye and a smile on her lips to match. "I want to test that knee of yours."

"What do you have in mind?" Sara asked as she stood up to remove her shorts and her tank top. Then she reached for Catherine's shorts and pulled them off. "Let's get rid of some of these clothes shall we?" She sat back down on Catherine's lap.

Catherine sat up so she could take off her shirt. She kissed Sara very briefly. Then kissed her again, and deepened the kiss. She reached down between their bodies to where she could feel the heat from Sara's arousal. She lay back down but when Sara tried to lay down, Catherine stopped her. Catherine reached up to massage Sara erect nipples with both hands. "God Catherine, I can never get enough of you. I think I'll want you when we're old and gray."

"We may not be able to do this when we're old and gray but it sure will be fun trying." As she was saying this she lowered her hands to Sara hips. "Raise your hips." When Sara did as she was asked Catherine moved her body down so that her mouth was directly below Sara's body.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, and enjoy." Catherine pulled Sara's body down so she could reach her and started sucking on her swollen nub.

"Oh my god! Shit that feels good. Where the hell did you learn this?"

"No one's ever done this to you before?" Catherine moved her mouth just far enough away from her clit to ask the question.

"Hell no! I'll give you about an hour to stop doing that." Her hips seemed to be moving of their own accord. Catherine watched as her lover moved gracefully above her and thought she had never seen anything as sexy as Sara at that moment.

"You are so sexy Sara, this is such a turn on to be able to watch you like this."

Sara leaned back far enough to be able to reach Catherine's throbbing clit. With no warning she plunged two fingers into her. The moan that came from Catherine caused a vibration on Sara's clit that almost sent her over the edge.

Catherine herself was so close to her climax but she wanted to see Sara have hers first. She reached up and put two fingers in and moved them in and out. "Catherine I'm so close."

"So am I, come for me Sara. Let go baby." Sara's climax was so strong she thought she was going to pass out. When she felt Catherine's climax even before her own body had stopped shuddering she almost climaxed again. She felt Catherine's body relax and she lay down beside her.

They were both silent for quite some time. Finally Sara turned on her side so she was facing Catherine and she propped her head on her hand. "That was amazing, no that's an understatement."

Catherine's hand rose up and dropped onto Sara's side. "How about stupendous? I have absolutely no strength left in my body. I have never had an orgasm that strong before."

"Ditto. That was a first for me. Hopefully not the last, but definitely the first. Where the hell did you learn that?"

"A long ago lover taught me that but I haven't used it very often."

"I'll have to remember that one. I would love to see your lithe body above me like that as you climax."

"Wow!"

Sara reached out and pulled Catherine closer. "Where have you been all of my life?"

"Well, for the last 6 years I've been right under your nose. Figuratively and sometimes literally, lord knows I've tried to make you notice me. I guess I just didn't drop the right hints. Or maybe it just wasn't our time yet."

"Oh, I noticed you alright. You have no idea how many nights I went home and took a very cold shower and other times I went home and masturbated to thoughts of you."

"You too? I can't count the times I've had to do that. You come sauntering in with those legs that go on forever and ever. With skin tight jeans, and skimpy shirts with that little patch of skin at the waist band. Drove me crazy."

"It was meant to. I'm so glad it worked. Too bad I didn't know it worked sooner. Let's go to bed."

They went to Catherine bedroom and Sara pulled her to her and they both fell into a deep asleep.

She was back in the hole, but this time it was her father that was her captor. She could see his face clearly. He moved towards her with the belt in his hand and the look of pure hatred in his eyes. She started to whimper as if she was that same little girl. He raised the belt and she felt the sting but tried not to scream because he would get mad. It hurts so bad and she started to scream and tried to get away but he wouldn't let her go. Then she heard a quiet, soothing voice calling her name. Someone was rocking her. Who is that, this is new?

Catherine woke up because she thought she heard a noise. When she sat up she realized that the noise she heard was Sara whimpering and cowering like a frightened child. She sat up and pulled Sara into her arms, she held her and started rocking her like she had yesterday outside. "It's ok, baby, wake up. He can't hurt you anymore. I've got you; I won't let him hurt you anymore. Shhh wake up baby." She just held her and rocked her and started humming a quiet song. The body in her arms was slowly beginning to relax. She just continued rocking, humming and running her fingers through her hair. "Honey it's ok, you're safe here." She continued humming.

"What song is that?"

"I have no idea if it even is a song."

"It's pretty. I've never come out of a dream to such sweetness. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure." She was still running her fingers through her hair.

"Mmmmm that feels nice." She fell asleep with Catherine still humming the same song. Catherine couldn't remember loving anyone as much as she loved the woman in her arms. If this is all it takes to help her through the night then it would be a small price to pay for peace of mind. She sat there and held her for a few more minutes before she lay down and fell asleep herself.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey have you ever wondered if you could have too much of a good thing?"

Catherine woke to the question in her ear and Sara's arms around her. "Good morning to you too. And what might that good thing be that you are wondering about?"

"Mind boggling sex. No not sex, it's more that sex with you. It's making love. I've been lying here just watching you and I find myself wanting you and I can't believe how excited I can get just watching you sleep."

"Well, I have to say that this is a very nice way to wake up. I do not believe that you can get too much of that good thing. So tell me Miss Sidle what is it you would like to do about this excitement you seem to be troubled about?"

"Well let me see, we've got all day right?" At Catherine's nod she continued. "We've done it in the kitchen, the living room, the pool and of course here in the bedroom."

"You put it like that and maybe we do have a problem. Maybe we're moving too fast and we'll burn out or run out of rooms."

"Cat, are you serious? You seriously want to slow down?"

Catherine sat up with her back to Sara as if she was going to get out of bed. Sara couldn't see the grin on her face. "Well, since you sound so sad I guess…." And with that she slowly turned around and then threw herself at Sara. "Of course not silly, if I had my way we wouldn't get out of this bed for the rest of the week. If it weren't for the need for food and Lindsey coming home tomorrow I would stay right here 24/7, babe."

Sara sighed a deep sigh of relief. "I thought for a minute there you changed your mind over night and didn't want me anymore."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. Of course I didn't change my mind. I will never change my mind. I can't get enough of you and I can't tell you what waking up next to you does to me. Let me show you." Their lips met and the kiss quickly became very heated. Catherine's mouth moved to Sara ear. In a low sexy voice she whispered. "What do you want Sara? Do you want slow and gentle, because I can go as slow and as gentle as you want. Or do you want hard and fast? Tell me what you want Sara." And she gently bit her earlobe.

"God, Catherine I want you inside me now. Just your voice has me hot and wet and ready for you. Please! Now." Catherine didn't hesitate. She thrust two fingers inside her and they both moaned at the same time.

"My god Sara you are so wet." The hand on Sara's breast was not gentle and Sara's moans told her that she wasn't complaining. Catherine's mouth joined her hand and she took the hardened nipple in her mouth and she bit down. "You taste so good Sara. I bet I know something else that will taste good too." She moved down so that she was lying between Sara's legs and she thrust her fingers into her damp folds. Soon she replaced her fingers with her mouth. She drank her wetness and moved her tongue in and out of her. Catherine reached up and placed her hand on Sara's stomach and Sara reached down and held on for dear life.

"Catherine, I'm so close."

"Don't hold back baby, come for me. Scream my name, I want to hear you baby." Her fingers replaced her mouth and she thrust as hard and as deep as she could.

Her mouth was doing amazing things to her hot swollen clit. "Cat…please…harder…faster…oh...

yeah…oh…god…oh…god…Cath…er…ine…yesssss!!"

She went limp and didn't move for the longest time.

"Baby you ok?"

"More than ok. I just need a minute." Catherine gathered her in her arms and held her. When she felt her shoulders shaking she leaned back.

"Sara, what's the matter?"

"Not yet please." And she buried her head in Catherine's shoulder.

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

"Now that's the way to start a morning. Talk about a wakeup call. Catherine I think I'm addicted to you, what am I to do?

"I recommend that you continue along the same course of action you've been on for the past day or so and if need be we can consult a professional in the future if you feel the need of a cure for this addiction. Personally I would advise you just accept this addiction and learn to live with it. What do you think?"

"That appears to be a very sound recommendation Miss Willows. So how about we go take a shower."

"I like your way of thinking Miss Sidle."

The water felt wonderful but the body next to her felt even better. She backed away to say what she needed to say. "Catherine, do you have any idea what seeing you like this does to me?"

"Probably the same that seeing you does to me. It is a major turn on. You know in all my time as a dancer and all the women I have met and known no one has ever affected me the way you do. Just looking at you turns me on. Come here."

Sara stepped into her arms. She put her arms around Catherine's neck and drew her toward her. Their lips met in a very heated kiss, tongue met tongue in the age old dance. Sara was the first to break the kiss. She leaned her forehead against Catherine's forehead. "You are very potent." She took one of Catherine's breasts in her hand, "I can't believe how perfect they feel." She bent down and took the other one in her mouth and lightly bit down on the rock hard nipple.

Catherine couldn't believe she had just whimpered. But what Sara was doing to her made her knees go weak. Sara's arms came around her waist to hold her upright. "God that feels so good." She looked down as Sara started moving even lower. Sara took Catherine's leg and lifted it to rest on the side of the bathtub.

"Open for me Cat. I want to taste you." She thrust one of her fingers into Catherine's hot wet center and they both moaned. "God Cat you're so wet I can't wait to taste you."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Timing is everything my dear." She added another finger and thrust harder and faster. She stood up and thrust her tongue into Catherine's mouth. Her mouth and her fingers maintained the same rhythm. Catherine was breathing almost as fast as Sara's fingers were moving. Sara felt Catherine's nails digging into her back and knew they were going to leave marks. She bit down on Catherine's shoulder and thrust her leg between Catherine's legs. "Spread your legs for me baby, open wide for me lover. I want to make you come so hard."

"Oh Sara, I'm so close. Hold me."

"I got ya baby. Let go, come for me baby." With that Catherine screamed Sara's name over and over. When her body went slack Sara picked her up and carried her still wet body to the bed and gently laid her down.

Catherine could only stare at Sara. "Watch." She barely lifted her arm off the bed and let it drop. "That's all the strength I have left in my body." At the smug smile on Sara's face she had to laugh. "Proud of yourself aren't you? As well you should be. I've had quite a few lovers, male and female, and no one has ever worn me out as completely as you have managed to do. So go ahead and smile your smug little smile Miss Sidle, you've earned the right. What would you like to do today?"

"Just hold you, and love you. Maybe when my mind is on something other than sex we can talk. That may take awhile because your delectable body makes it hard to concentrate on anything other than how good you feel against me. Believe it or not, I can and have in the past, made it through a day without making love. I'm not a sex fiend and I want more than that from you. But you sure make it hard to keep my hands off of you."

"Should we get dressed?"

"Probably." Neither one moved.

"Should we do it now?"

"Probably." Once again neither moved.

"Should we just lay here for awhile?"

"Probably. But I can't guarantee to keep my hands off you."

"Do you hear any complaints from me?"

"Ok but you are forewarned."

"I shall be prepared for any unwanted advances."

"Who said anything about unwanted advances? I thought all my advances were wanted, or at least they seemed to be."

"Oh I can assure you they are definitely wanted, they are wanted very much. How much do you trust me Sara?"

"Explicitly why?"

"I have a feeling that there are some things you have never tried that I would like for you to be willing to try with me."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Have you ever given complete control over to someone else?"

"I think so."

"If you had you wouldn't say it like that because you would know for sure."

"What do you have in mind Catherine?"

"I have these two very nice silk scarves." She felt Sara stiffen in her embrace. "Ok I can see you are clearly not ready so let's try the reverse. How about I give you complete control with the scarves first and then we will see if you are willing to try it." The grin on Sara's face was worth the sacrifice. If you can call letting your lover tie you up and make love to you a sacrifice.

Sara tied one hand out to the left post and the other one as far out as she could to the left post. Then she sat back on her heels and looked at Catherine. Catherine just laid there so Sara could look and see that she was in control. This would also let her know what would be expected of her when the roles are reversed. "Catherine, you are a beautiful creature and you have no idea what this does to me. I have never wanted this in a relationship because of the experiences of my childhood. I was just joking when I was in that hole because I was scared to death. But if I can make you feel half of what I feel right now just looking at you I want to do it."

"We'll talk it through when you are ready but not until you are ready. What do you want to do now?"

"Can I just sit here and look?" She said with a grin.

Catherine laughed a little. "You can but I'm getting just a little uncomfortable with you just staring at me."

"Ok, if you insist I do something." She leaned forward to give Catherine a kiss. She pulled back after a quick kiss. Catherine tried to sit up to kiss her but Sara stayed just out of her reach. She repeated the gesture to Catherine's frustration.

"What have I done huh? Have I created a monster? Are you just going to play with me Sara?"

"Just play with you? Oh I'm going to do much more than play with you. But playing is part of it. You did say we had all day right? Can you wait here a minute? Oops, I guess you have no choice do you? Is it ok if I go get something?"

"You're not going to leave the house are you?"

"I wouldn't do that to you. I'm just going to the kitchen."

"Just don't take too long."

"I'll be right back." She took off running.

There's that cute tight ass again. I would lie here all day to get a look at that ass any day. A few minutes later she came running back in with a bowl in her hands. "Sara do you know you have a cute little ass?"

"I seem to recall someone telling me that when it was sticking out of the refrigerator yesterday. I'm glad you noticed I have worked hard to get in shape."

"And I am so glad that you did. So, what are you up to Sidle?"

"I thought we could share some fruit." With that she reached in the bowl. "Do you like strawberries Catherine?"

"I love strawberries." Sara took a bite of the strawberry and then held it out to Catherine. First she let the juices drop into Catherine's mouth then fed her the rest. "Mmmm that tastes good." The next one Sara put into her mouth and brought it to Catherine's mouth and let her take a bite and took the rest into her own mouth. "That one tasted even better." Catherine was trying very hard to let Sara be in control but it was driving her crazy. She was taking her own sweet time about things. She took another strawberry, bit it and brought it to just below Catherine's chin and brushed it against her throat and followed it by her lips licking up the juices. Catherine could not hold back the moan that escaped her lips.

"Oh you liked that did you?"

"Very much."

"Do you want more?"

"Oh yes!!"

"Do you want to just watch me eat or are you interested in sharing with me?"

"Whatever you want."

Sara loved the way Catherine's voice had dropped and become very husky. Catherine's body was also starting to strain against the ties to get more involved in the love making. Sara was once again amazed at what this woman was willing to do to make this special for Sara. Sara dropped the act for just long enough to give Catherine a long hard kiss. "I love you and want to thank you for this. Thank you for trusting me to do this."

"I trust you because I know you will never hurt me and I love you." Sara took another strawberry and bit it so the juices were dripping on Catherine's chest. "Can I have the rest of that?" As she dropped her head to lick the juices she reached up to put the strawberry in Catherine's mouth. Catherine sucked Sara's fingers into her mouth to lick the juice clean. She felt the shudder throughout Sara's body. "You might want to save some of the strawberries so that I may return the favor." Sara suddenly realized she wanted that very much. Catherine saw the darkening of Sara's eyes and guessed at the reason. "You're finding this exciting aren't you? You're finding that you might like to be in my position. Whenever you want sweetie. I promise you will enjoy this." Sara was tempted to untie her right then and there to trade places. But she was having too much fun right now.

"Soon my love, soon you will have the pleasure."

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

"Tell me Catherine, are you ready for me?"

"God Sara I am beyond ready for you."

"Can you open for me Cat?" Sara put one knee between Catherine's legs and placed the other one just outside her leg then slowly rubbed herself up and down Catherine's leg. The action brought her knee against the apex of Catherine's legs causing both of them to moan loudly. "Feel what you do to me Cat? Feel how wet I am? I can feel what I'm doing to you. You're even wetter than I am." She stopped rubbing and Catherine whimpered at the loss. But she couldn't complain when the next thing she felt was Sara's finger rubbing her clit.

"Sara, I am soooo close. More… I need more please!"

"God you sound so sexy Cat, I could almost come just listening to you." She quickly moved down to replace her fingers with her mouth and her fingers assaulted the dampness of her folds. "Come on baby, let it go."

"Sara, god that feels so……." That's all she was able to say before her orgasm overtook her with force.

"Sara you have to stop, please stop I can't take anymore." Sara finally stopped her ministrations and moved up to untie Catherine's hands. Catherine put her arms around Sara and just held her. "WOW, you were great, baby."

"Watching you was so exciting. You are so exciting."

"Can't get any more intimate than that can you?"

"Oh I'm sure if we tried we could." And she laughed a deep sexy laugh and pulled Sara closer to her side. "Do you realize you didn't dream last night?"

"I was too worn out. Hey maybe that's the answer to my problems. You make love to me every night so that my body is too exhausted to do anything but sleep."

"Oh I think you may be on to something my dear Miss Sidle. No wonder you are the best CSI ever. I do believe that I may be able to accommodate you. I will make the ultimate sacrifice of making love to you every night if that's what it takes to make your dreams go away."

"Do you think you'll be up to it?"

"As I said I will make the sacrifice." They both started laughing and Sara snuggled into Catherine's side.

"You're my hero Catherine."'

"Want me to be even more of a hero?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"I meant breakfast dear, what were you thinking? More sex? We need to build up our strength so lets go eat."

"If we must."

"I know I need to. You have completely worn me out and I need sustenance if we are to continue this getting to know each other in the physical sense. Mind you, I am not complaining, far from it. I am thoroughly enjoying myself. I just want to be able to continue enjoying myself without passing out from lack of nutrition. If you want we can even eat in bed to save time."

"No I think we can be civilized and sit at the table. What other rooms do you have in this house?"

They made breakfast together and sat at the table and ate and talked. They settled on the couch after breakfast and watched a movie and just enjoyed each other company for a few hours. But they couldn't help themselves, the hands started roaming again and the breathing started getting quicker and then Catherine straddled Sara's lap. She leaned forward to Sara's ear and whispered, "Sara have you ever had a lap dance?" Sara could hardly shake her head she was so stunned. "Well there are some advantages to dating and ex-stripper and this is one of them." She started to grind against Sara's lap and she couldn't tell who was more turned on, her or Sara. When Sara finally regained some of her senses she reached down between their bodies to feel the heat of Catherine. She found the bottom of the shorts Catherine was wearing and dipped her fingers inside her dripping core. Sara heard Catherine moan and it was music to her ears.

"I love your lap dances Cat. Your face is so expressive. Now it's my turn for some fun." She moved both of them so that she was lying down on the couch and Catherine was still straddling her body. As soon as Sara started moving down Catherine remembered what she had said the day before when the rolls had been reversed about wanting to see her moving above her. Next thing she knew Sara was sucking on her clit and her fingers were inside her. She looked down at Sara's face and the look of ecstasy on her face was something she would never forget.

"You look like you're enjoying this as much as I am. Maybe I should make sure you do." And with that Catherine reached down to rub Sara's swollen clit.

"God Catherine don't or I will lose it right now."

"And that would be…a bad thing? I'm so close myself Sara, come for me Sara." Sara renewed her attack on Catherine and they both exploded at the same time.

Catherine snuggled down beside Sara. When their breathing returned to normal Sara turned and kissed Catherine's forehead. "I liked that!!"

Catherine burst out laughing at her childlike exuberance.

"So did I. Let's go to bed." And with that Sara picked Catherine up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Sara put me down you are going to hurt yourself or reinjure your knee."

"Your wish is my command." She dropped her on the bed and jumped on the bed to join her. Catherine pulled the blanket up to cover them. With one final kiss they both fell into a quiet restful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

She woke up to sunshine in her eyes. "I hate sunshine in the mornings," she grumbled. She turned expecting to find Sara next to her only to find an empty pillow. She scrambled out of bed and put on a robe and started her search. She didn't have to go far. She found her in the kitchen. She took up much the same stance that Sara had used the day before. She leaned against the door jam and watched. Sara was bouncing around the kitchen with head phones on. She walked up behind her and put her arms around her. Sara screamed and ripped off her head phones. "You need to give me some kind of warning when you are going to do that! You scared me to death."

Catherine laughed and leaned in to give her a kiss. "Would you have heard me?"

Sara had to laugh. "Probably not. Good morning."

"So what's for breakfast?"

"French toast. What are your plans for today?" She said as she looked at her watch.

Catherine's grin should have been a warning to Sara but she was stilled surprised by her answer. "I thought I would go visit my other girlfriend, then bring her home for a threesome."

"Mmmmm, that sounds interesting. I didn't know you were into that kind of thing. But seriously did you have any plans?"" She smiled down at the woman in her arms.

"I hadn't made any plans, why?"

"Well, we better eat fast then. I made some plans and we have to be somewhere in exactly 1 hour." With that she started eating.

"Are you going to clue me in as to what these plans are? It's Saturday, no football on TV, I know how much you like football." She almost cringed when she said it.

"What you don't like football? How can you not like football?"

"Let's not go there just yet ok? So what are these mysterious plans?"

"You are just going to have to wait and see."

They ate, showered, separately of course to save time, and then Sara said she would drive. She pulled up and parked at the zoo. She got out and ran around to Catherine's side to help her out. "Your big plans are the amusement park?" She turned to Sara so she didn't see the little blonde run up behind her. She felt a pair of hands go around her waist and when she looked over her shoulder she saw her daughter behind smiling up at her. She looked over her head and saw her sister Nancy standing there. When she turned back around she looked at Sara with a questioning look.

"You did say you had been missing Lindsey so I thought it would be fun to spend the day with her before she goes to school tomorrow."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Well, don't you two just look the picture of happiness. Catherine I don't know if I have ever seen you look so happy."

"Nanc, I don't think I have ever been this happy."

"Well Sara, I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to my big sister."

"Well she's is certainly the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thanks for bringing Lindsey today and being a part of my little scheme."

"Oh it was my pleasure. Have a great day you three." She kissed Lindsey and Catherine and surprised Sara by giving her a hug. "Bye guys."

"Surprised Mom?"

"Very much." She turned to Sara. "What's this all about? Not that I don't love it Linds but it's surprising."

"Well, Mom Sara called this morning and asked if I wanted to spend the day with you two. I was kind of surprised that she would want to give up the time alone with you. She said she wanted to spend time with both of us together, not just after school. So she came up with this idea all by herself. Kind of cool huh Mom?"

Catherine looked at Sara and very softly replied. "Yes very cool."

Sara put one arm around Catherine's shoulder and the other around Lindsey's and started walking towards the entrance. "Ok enough of this stuff, lets go have some fun."

"Gee Mom I knew there was something I liked about this lady."

It turned out that Catherine didn't care for the rides so Lindsey and Sara rode on every ride and the roller coaster twice. This only endeared her to Lindsey even more. Sara won Lindsey a giant stuffed animal on the midway baseball throw and carried it all day because it was almost as big as Lindsey. Lindsey finally admitted that she was getting tired so they decided to head home. In the truck, Catherine called and ordered a pizza from their favorite place and they picked it up on the way home. When they were done, Lindsey stood up and took her plate and the pizza box in to the kitchen and then came back into the living room.

Lindsey stood by the hallway and looked at her Mom and Sara. They were snuggled together on the couch and looked so happy. She thought Sara was the coolest thing to have happened to both of them in a real long time. They both looked up at her at the same time and smiled. "Well guys I'm going to bed." She walked over and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in Sara's ear, "thanks and welcome to the family." Then ran off to her room.

Sara sat there with a smile on her face. "Ok Sidle what did you do with my kid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lindsey has never cleaned up after a meal and has never gone to bed without a fight."

"Maybe she was just tired."

"Nope, I usually have to drag her kicking and screaming to her room."

"I don't know. Well, time for bed. I'm a bit tired myself."

Catherine stood up and took her hand and headed toward her room. Sara stopped at the guestroom door. Catherine looked confused. "I thing I should sleep in here tonight."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would you sleep in here?"

"Well, Lindsey's in the house now."

"So."

"So don't you think we should set a good example for her? And not be sleeping together?"

"Are you saying you will not sleep with me if Lindsey is in the house? Then I guess I'll have to get rid of her. Because I don't plan on not sleeping with you when she is here. Besides, her room is on the end of the house. You would have to scream louder than you have, and honey you have screamed pretty loud, for it to reach my daughter."

Sara blushed, "Are you sure it's ok?"

"God you are so cute when you blush. Yes it is ok. Come on lets get some sleep."

"Oomph, what the hell?"

"You owe me a dollar."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waking you guys up."

Sara lay there with her hands behind her head and a smile on her face. She was watching the two women who have become a very important part of her life. 'I could get used to this' she thought.

Catherine pulled Lindsey close to her and looked deep into her eyes. "Ok Sidle I ask you again. What have you done with my child. She looks like Lindsey, she sounds like Lindsey." She sniffed her. "She smells like Lindsey. But she sure as hell isn't acting like my Lindsey."

"Another dollar. Boy I'm going to get rich off of you two. I don't even need an allowance, but I would not refuse it if it is offered. I make more on this swearing deal that most of my friends make in allowance. Come you guys, breakfast is ready and you need to get me to school." She looked over to Sara, "Will you come with Mom to bring me to school?"

"Of course I will."

"Will you be here when I get home?"

She reached over and pulled her into a hug. "Lindsey I am going to be around here so much you are going to get sick of me."

"No way that will ever happen."

"Now young lady, about barging in her without knocking. What if we didn't have any clothes on?"

"Ewww Mom, too much information for this child's ears. Sorry, I wanted to see if Sara was still here. I didn't think. It wont happen again."

Realizing her insecurities she looked at her and spoke very seriously. "Lindsey, things are still new between Sara and I. I love her very much and if she wants, I want her to be around here as often as possible and for as long as possible. I know you want the same."

They turned matching blue eyes to Sara. She pulled them both into a hug. "I want that too."

"Ok let's go eat so I can get to school."

"Hey Linds, is this new Lindsey going to be sticking around or is this just for Sara's sake? You're not arguing about having to go to school."

"I might stick around for awhile, we'll have to see."

They had breakfast together and laughed a lot. When it was time to go Sara stood up and looked to Catherine. "Why don't I take Lindsey to school and drop her off. That will give you some time here to do whatever you have to do ok?"

Catherine gave her an uncertain look. "Sure that would be nice. Are you up to something again?"

"No just giving you some breathing room."

"I don't need breathing room but I may take a long hot bath while you drop her off. See you in a little while."

She had just hopped out of the tub when her cell phone rang. She got a little worried when she saw Lindsey on the caller ID. "What's up honey?"

"Mom, Sara dropped me off and I was walking towards the school when I turned around to wave. I saw this guy climb into Sara's truck and point a gun at her. She looked at me and shook her head just a little bit. Mom you've got to help her."

"Ok baby, I will get a hold of Jim and she will be fine in just a little while. Go wait in the office and I will call you as soon as I can. You did good baby. I love you." She hung up and called Jim. "Jim it's Catherine, Lindsey just called from her school where Sara had dropped her off. She said some guy got in Sara's car and put a gun to her head. Do you think it's the same guy? We can't just bombard her car he'll shoot her. Jim I've got an idea. I'll call you right back."

She hung up the phone and called Sara's cell phone. She answered on the 2nd ring. "Hey baby, Lindsey just called and said she thought you might be upset with her because she asked you to make that hamburger dish again tonight. I know you just made it for her yesterday but she really liked it. Do you want to pick up hamburger on your way home or we can pick it up later?" Catherine knew Sara was a devout vegetarian and wouldn't even touch meat, she hoped she would get the message.

Sara realized Catherine knew what was happening and relaxed somewhat. She wasn't alone. "No I think I will head straight home and we can go out later. I should be home in about 20 minutes. See you then."

"Ok, I'll be ready when you get home."

"What does she mean 'she'll be ready'"

"I don't know what she means, maybe she'll be waiting naked in the bedroom. I have no idea."

Catherine dialed her phone again. "Jim, she's on her way home and she will be here in about 20 minutes. I don't want a bunch of police cars here. How soon can you get here?"

"I don't know but I will be there as soon as I can. Hold tight."

"I don't know about that but get here as soon as you can."

"Hey Cat! I'm back."

Damn, Brass wasn't there yet. I guess it will be up to her and Sara. She grabbed her gun and stuck it in the waste band of jeans behind her back. "In the kitchen babe. Come on back."

She saw the door starting to open slowly and she was able to see that he held the gun loosely to her head. He wasn't comfortable with guns or he was a novice. She took the gun out of her waste band and hoped that Sara was ready. "Duck!" Sara moved quickly to the side and Catherine fired the gun and hitting him square in the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. She looked to Sara and saw that she was just staring at him. "Was that him baby?"

"Yes. Come here" She held out her arms and Catherine walked into them. That was how Brass found them when he walked into the kitchen about 5 minutes later.

"I've got to call Lindsey." She took her cell phone out of her pocket and called Lindsey and told her that it was over.

Within the hour the whole team was there processing the crime scene. It was Ecklie's crew but he said he would turn things over to Gil and our team because he knew how bad they wanted this guy. The gesture surprised them all because Conrad just didn't do nice things for Gil's team.

Catherine and Sara were sitting on the couch long after the crew had left. They still held each other tightly. Catherine finally turned to Sara. She was smiling when she looked into her eyes. "So ya got anymore dragons for me to slay?"

"No but you still owe me a back rub."

THE END!!!!!


End file.
